Stolen, Sold, Raped, Tourtued, Saved
by night-queen23
Summary: "Well where is she?" a rough voice whispered "Listen" It was silent again Then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me my heart sped up and my breathing hitched in my throat The closet doors swung open and a man's face appeared in front of mine"Hello little girl" he said his face twisting into a terrifying smile showing his teeth. Just before he grabbed me I realised his fangs
1. stolen

_**Okay so this is my 2**__**nd**__** attempt at story I kinda failed the first time but I have a pretty good idead for this one and its segual already has started in my head so this one should not fail that bad but bear with me on this one I will try my best : )**_

_**-coraline**_

_**Disclaimer: i own the characters plot and everything else in this story!**_

**The prologue- **

I sat on my brother Sam bed as he read me snow white he was up to the part when she was about to take a bite from the poison apple when a gun shot rang out through the house.

I could hear my mother scream downstairs.

My brother shot up from the bed and ran to the door he slammed it shut and locked it

Then quickly moved the dresser in front of the door

He then picked me up in his arms and sat me inside the closet "be silent and don't come out until I come and get you, I love you." I was so scared all I did was nod

He kissed my forehead and then he shut the door. I heard him walk across the room and upon a draw then I heard a few clicks.

Then feet ponded up the stairs.

Something hard slammed against the door…once…twice…three then the door burst open I head the dresser crash to the floor with a loud bang.

A loud gun shot went off in the room two more where fired times I held my hands up to my ears and shut my eyes tight every gunshot scaring me out of my senses, I heard Sam scream, and then a thud on the floor.

It was all silence now, the only thing I could here was my rapid heartbeat.

"Well where is she?" a rough voice whispered.

"Listen." It was silent again.

Then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me, my heart sped up and my breathing hitched in my throat.

Then the closet doors swung open and a man's face appeared in front of mine

"Hello little girl" he said his face twisting into a terrifying smile showing his teeth just before he grabbed me I realized the sharp fangs.


	2. too young

_**Okay here is chapter one thankyou to all my readers it means a lot. And thankgod I figured out what the traffic stat was cos now i can see who actually reads my storys but seriously plz review it make it so much easier for inspiration and a motive to write this chapter goes out to my first person to review **_houseofnightfanclub _**thank you so muchand to all the other ppl that reviewed.**_

_**And can any one explain to me what the hits and visitors mean I don't get it..**_

-_**coraline**_

I woke up in a cold dark space I went to bring my hands towards my face to see f I could see them like you would usally do in the dark, but something stoped me, that something was chains they wrapped around both of my wrists and the chains continued on to what I believe where the corners of the room, I pulled against them so heard I let out a scream in frustration and pain.

"no need to scream bloody murder" said a voice across from me.

" w-who sai-d-d that…?" I asked out into the darkness

" um.. nobody just a forgotten soul" I could tell by their voice that it was a boy.

I heard him move then soft snoring filled the empty cold silence.

I sat there and sobbed wishing I had my brother sam with me but I knew he was dead and never going to come back.

I hadent realized till I felt the hard tugging of my hair being pulled that I had fallen asleep.

" get up you stupid little girl!" a mans voice yelled.

my hands had been set free.

, I was yanked to my feet by my hair I screamed out in pain.

He let go of my hair but before he could grab my arms I moved my hand forward ready to hit with all my strength, my knee came up to get him in the balls just like my brother had shown me.

But my it did nothing to faze the man in fast speed that I couldn't see because it was still to dark, he came behind me he held me in a iron grip that I couldn't break out of no matter how much I wriggled.

" wanna try that again babydoll?" he whispered in my ear his cold voice sending chills through my body.

I felt his hand running up my leg, he was coming dangerously close to my privates.

"no" I chocked out

"good" he snarled grabbing my hair again and dragging me out of the room, me kicking and screaming all the way.

I was pulled out some double doors and into a large room with many people in it.

I stoped screaming to look at my sourndings.

There was a large croud on one side and a stage on the other in the corner of the stage stood a man at a podium talking into a microphone.

Children stood on the stage they had a piece of paper attached to piece of strig that was around their neck the paper had a number on it.

I looked back at the crowd to see a million eyes on me.

But before I could see anymore I was being thrown over the guys shoulder and was being taken to the back of the stage.

The guy set me down on my feet, and looked righ into my eyes.

" you will stand on stage not say a word and remain still" he said slowly

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape his eyes they pulled me in with no escape.

" am I understood?" he said his eyes never leaving mine

" yes" I breathed I had no control over my words or body it was sending me crazy I wanted so badly to scream and run but I was rooted to the floor.

He placed and number around my neck I looked down to see it was 23 then he pushed me into the direction of the stage. I slowly walked up the steps at the back of the stage and came to stand next to a boy who was a little taller than me with dirty blonde hair.

My mind finally registered what was going on it was an auction.

A womens voice called out from the crowd

"$400 on 29!"

Then a mans

"550 on 29!"

They both bickered all the way up to $1000

the women called

" $1500 on 29"

And the man at the podium screamed sold.

29 was a older girl that looked about 16 she had long brown hair she was tall skinny and tanned.

This went on for another hour until almost everyone was sold. 20 mins later me and one other boy where the only to left on stage.

The boy looked very young like maybe a year younger than me. He had a mop of black hair on his small head he was also very pale.

We stood on stage waiting for someone to bid on us but no one did

" last chance people" the man at the podium yelled.

No one said anything

" thankyou all for coming then" the man said and he strode of the stage.

The guy that had dragged me out here earlier came back, he grabbed my arm and pulled me of the stage.

Most of the crowd had left now and only a few small groups of people remained.

he pulled me me over to a chair that sat in the corner he sat me down on the chair.

" sit don't move and don't talk, understand" he said looking into my eyes again

"yes" I whispered.

He grunted then mumbled something that sounded like " so easy to control".

A man and a women walked over then

The women greeted the man " hello chris"

"hello Bethany and hello Arthur" chris said.

Arthur nodded to chris

" aww who is your little friend chris?" bethaney said looking my way, my heart started to speed up then

" aw calm down sweet I wont hurt you" she said walking over to me

She smiled a big toothy smile I couldn't help but notice her fangs that stuck out

" where did you get her?" Arthur asked

" south Carolina" chris said

" she is to young chris no wonder no one wanted her" bethaney said walking back over to stande next to Arthur

" anyway it was nice seeing you chris, bye sweetie" said bethaney as she and Arthur walked away.


	3. i promise

_**Okay no one has still filled me in on the traffic thingy plz I just want to know what the diff between hits and visitors is!  
>any who, well here is chapter 2 I have had another awesome idea for this story but I won't tell ya but it's got something to do with her second owner :) okay I am gonna try to update quicker but plz I want more reviews it would make me so much happier so plz I accept anonymous reviews so just take a small amount of time to review. <strong>_

_**Coraline-**_

After the conversation with Arthur and Bethany, Chris took hold of my arm and dragged me back to the double doors once I caught sight of them I panicked I began kicking and screaming, I didn't want to go back to that cold dark place.

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled he threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the cold dark cell.  
>Once I was inside I was dumped on the floor. I let out a small yelp as my body impacted the ground.<p>

He took hold of my arm and put the chain back on, he did the same with my other arm too.

Then he just left.

I sat there with back leaning against the wall and sobbed

These stupid vampires, just had to exist at the age of 3 my brother had explained everything to me about vampires how they introduced their kind to the world, they had taken over all the small towns in Australia, Russia, USA and South America. Just last year they managed to take over Sydney and Perth, and my family had cousins there and the whole family was massacred. I only met them once when I was 2 I barely remember them.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts to a voice

"You know if you cooperate with them they are a little nicer to you" said the voice I recognized it as a boys the same voice from before.

"I can't help it they scare me" I whispered to the voice.

"The key is to not show them you're scared." He said

Biting me lip I asked carefully

"What's your name?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" he said if there was any light I would have seen a smirk on his face.

"My brother told me to never tell strangers my name" I whispered wishing I sounded more confident.

"Well looks like where going to be here for a long since we are both to young to be sold." H said

"How did you know I was too young?" I asked curious

"I overheard the guards talking" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Lily" I said if I was going to be down here for a while might as well make a friend

"Huh?" he said not understanding

"Lily, my name" I explained

"Oh I got you now" he said understanding

"And your name?" Almost forgetting to ask

"Luke" he whispered back so low I almost didn't hear it.

I sat there in the quiet for a moment, pondering which question to pick from my mind next there was so many.

"How old will I have to be till I'm sold?" I asked so low I could barely hear myself saying it, but he did

"From at least 11 up" he said

I said nothing back I just sat in the dark and thought about Sam, god I missed him but I knew he was dead but there was a small part of me that felt he wasn't dead I wished I could believe in that part but I saw him not moving on the floor of his room when the man had thrown me over his shoulder and taken me out of there.

I was brought out of my thoughts to Luke saying something

"It's okay, please don't cry, I feel bad that I can't comfort you" he whispered as if it pained him

That's when I realized I was sobbing.

I sniffled a bit and took a deep breath

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about my brother"

"What was he like?" he said it as if he knew Sam was dead, I dismissed it getting stolen by vampires you would think naturally that they would slaughter your family anyway.

"His name was Sam, he was my big brother. He would read me stories tell me funny jokes play games with me, one day I managed to talk him into to playing tea party's with me and my dolls. He was the best brother in the world he was always there for me helping me get ready to go to kindergarten he would always take me out to the town to go play in the park or we would walk our dog pretzel down the streets, I miss him so much" I told him

"He sounds wonderful" Luke whispered

"What about you and your family?" I asked him

"umm… my father left my mother when I me and my twin brother was born, me and brad did everything together we would always play the Xbox and verse each other in car races, we played and built fortresses with our Lego blocks, we played war of the toys one of us would be the villain the other the hero and we would have an army of toys and we would go to war. My mother was beautiful I still remember the smell of her she smelled like lavender and vanilla. My brother and I were both taken at the same time they killed mum and took us. Brad has already been sold he was brought last week by a man he looked nice enough but these vampires can look very different to how they act." He had lowered his voice when he started talking about the vampires

"He always come's and takes the younger ones that are too fragile for the other vampires"

"How old are you?"

I asked Luke

"I'm nine I think I lost count I've been here for a while" he whispered back

I sat there in the dark and took everything he said in.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him

"Why?" he asked back confusion thick in his voice

"You lost your mother and your brother" I said

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault, and you lost your brother and family too, were in this together now" he said I smile hinting in his voice when he said we were in this together now

It felt good to hear those words I didn't feel so alone anymore I had someone there for me now and I was going to be there for him no matter what happens.

"If we are ever free I will help you find brad, I promise" I whispered to him

"I'd like that thankyou"


	4. sold

_**Hey again guys sorry I took a while I just have been really busy with studyin for eaxams and this terms assingments, also all my dance concerts And comps are coming ups o iv been preparing for them but I promise I shall try to get better at updating :) oh btw no one has still updated me on the whole traffic thingi plz im desperate!**_

_**Well here ya guys go chapter 3**_

_**Coraline-**_

(**oh btw I im screwd on lily age I keep forgetting how old she is so here is her final age she is now 10 and luke is 11)**

Its been about a year I think and im still stuck in this hell hole.

Me and luke have become such good friends.

And those stupid vamps have taken us out of our cells and now we get to wonder around the place and go for walks outside but the vamps still follow us around and they are always on guard making sure no one escapes.

But today was uposedly our last day at this place because if we are not brought today we are shipped of to Russia to be sold their.

Me and luke stood outside the two double door s that lead out to the jiant hall with the stage and crowd of vampires.

They placed a number anround our necks, I got 32 and luke got 34 we walked out the double doors hand in hand knowing that this might be the last day we would ever see each other.

We walked up the back of the stage to stand with the crowd of kids.

Luke leaned over and whispered in my ear " you can let go of my hand now"

I looked down to see that I was sqeezing lukes hand so tight it had gone pale and kinda dead looking.

"sorry" I whispered back, while reluctantly pulling my hand out of his.

Half an hour passed and no one still had betted on us it went quick today, hardly anyone was left on the stage

" $300 on 34!" a women up the back called. I felt my heart break this was it I was goung to lose luke.

I felt the tears weld in my eyes.

"450on 34! " a man up the front called.

Luke looked at me then panic was clear in his eyes.

I took his hand in mine and gave him a best of a smile I could manage

"600!" the women had pushed her way down to the front and the man and women where now arguing

"800!" he said

"1200!" she yelled looking to the man at the stand

"sold" he yelled pointing at the women who had won luke.

"luke?" I turned to look at him a tear began to roll down my ceek.

" its okay lily we will find eac other again one day, I promise" he smiled at me and whipped away my tear he leaned forward to place a kiss on my cheek. He gave my hand a small squeez then he walked off the stage to leave with the women.

I felt my heart break he was my best friend, and I think I felt a little more for him than that.

I didn't even hear it then I was to deep in my thoughts but when I heard the man call sold I looked up. The man at the stand was looking at me as if waiting for me to do something.

I girl beside me leaned over and whispered in my ear

" the man in the black suit upfront just brought you"

WHAT? No no no no no!

My body went to wards him leaving my mind behind before I could gain control of my body it was to late I was already standing next to the man.

He placed a careful hand on my back and started pushing me forward

"shall we" he said It more as a statement than a question.

I was to numb to even register his words but yet my body walked forward

We were outside now.

He walked me down the white marble staircase and over to a black limo with tinted windows.

A man came along and opened the car door.

" in you go" said the man holding the door open

I stepped in to the car and sat down on the soft leather seats.

The man who had brought me sat at the other end of the limo.

I took in my surrondings, there was one row of seats that streached along the back and up the left side, the one's I was sitting on. The vampire sat up near the front where you could fit at least 3 people on the seats. A small flatscreen sat in the corner on a small table and underneath the table where a bunch of movies I saw marley and me, percy Jackson and the lightning thief, suckerpunch and a few barbie movies then form there on it was all old westerns and action films. A small bar sat beside the tv I held glasses and a few bottles of clear liquid but I couldn't make out the lable's cause they were in a different language a mini fridge sat under the table, I didn't even want to think about its contents.

"well my dear why don't we start with you name" the vampire spoke suddenly

I flickered my eyes over to his.

He must have seen something in my eyes because the smile on his face fell.

" its okay my dear I wont ever harm you, I brought you so I could take you away from that horrid place, and I also noticed that the boy you where standing with had been brought. I felt bad for you because now you would have had no one I did you a favour" he said this all very slowly I could see true pain in his eyes, he did look gernerlly sorry.

" thankyou" I whispered so low I barley heard it myself but he did.

" its okay my child, now do you want me to introduce my self first?" the vampire asked

I nodded my head

" okay then my name is Klaus Oretzia (_**pronounced **_**Oh-ret-z-ah**) I'm 448 years old, I have a wife named Kalina she is 300 years old, we live in a big castle a couple miles out of town" he said kindly

I took a deep breath this vampire seemed so nice but yet I had a small part of meet that couldn't trust him.

Klaus titled his head to one side as if waiting for something.

That's when I realisied it was my turn to talk.

"my name is lily im 10 and an orphan" I said softly looking away out the window a felt a tear roll down my cheek I quickly whipped it away.

" would you like a drink?" Klaus said

The vampires hardly fed us I was always hungry

He could see it in my eyes because he got up and half crouched as he made his way to the little fridge.

He pulled out a bottle of orange juice and then shut the door. He then reached into a cupboard beside the fridge that I hadn't noticed he pulled out a packet of plain chips. He placed them on the seat next to me then went back over to his seat.

I picked up the packet of chips carefully and opened the bag I took out one chip and popped into my my mouth its flavour over welmed me I haven't have something this good tasting since… well before I was kidnapped.

I popped a few more into my mouth then I reached for the juice and unscrewd the lid taking a big mouthful its taste was divine.

I looked up to see Klaus smiling.

I swallowed and smiled back.

"would you like to watch a movie it is a long drive?" he asked kindley

"yes" I said quitley after taking another mouthful of juice

"what would you like to watch?"

" umm, barbie fairytopia?" I asked

"of course child" he said getting up and putting the movie on.

I forgot all about the vampire and started watching the movie

I fell asleep hallway through it.


	5. turquoise and red

_**Okay I know you all must want to kill me but I have just been so busy with exams and going to QL and my dance stuff I will try to get two chapters up this week so plz bear with me! Again I'm reallllllllllllyyyyy sorry! This chapter is kind of boring but it was necessary**_

_**Coraline-**_

The whispering of voices disturbed my glorious sleep.

I opened my slowly to look around I was laying on a soft bed with a hot pink quilt and about a billion pink pillows.

At the end of my bed sat a boy and girl.

"Shhhhh…. Look Miles you woke her up!" a small girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes said punching the boy in the arm.

"Opps my bad" the boy said

He ran a hair through his black emo cut hair.

"Its okay" I said sitting up on the bed and looking around

It was a cute room there was a desk with a computer a large balcony with double doors leading out there was a mint green dressing table with a mirror above it and there was to large purple doors. One must be the bathroom the other must be the way out I thought.

"Hi I'm Kelly and this is Miles" she blonde girl said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you I'm lily" I said shaking both their hands.

"Ummm… just curious but where are we?" I asked them a little bit confused about this whole situation.

"Oh... this is your new room at the castle, and we are in Montana. You will be living with all of us now that being the other kids and lord Oretzia and madam Oretzia and they daughter Gabriella Oretzia but she is usually never here she is always out with her boyfriend" explained Kelly

"So if you wanna go get dressed and have a shower we can give you a grand tour of the castle" miles said making it more of statement which meant I had no choice in the matter.

"Okay if I have to" I said slowly sliding of the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

I stripped my dirty clothes and turned on the water in the shower, I jumped in and fell in love with the hot water that ran over my sore bruised body, It felt good to have all the dirt and blood come of my body, I felt fresh and new. Except that i was abnormally skinny and pale.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big fluffy blue towel, and I headed out of the bathroom.

Miles was gone when I walked back into the room, but Kelly was still sitting on the bed.

I walked over the dressing table and was about to reach out to open the draws.

"Um... what are you doing?" asked Kelly from behind me

"Getting clothes" I told Kelly like it was obvious.

"There are no clothes in that".

"Then were are the clothes?" I turned to ask Kelly

"Here" she said excitement lighting up her green eyes.

She walked over to a curtain that sat in the left corner of the room, she pulled back the curtain to reveal a door she opened the door and motioned me over

"Wow" was all I could say

Inside was a massive walk-in wardrobe rack after rack of gorgeous tops, dresses and jacket's, glass cases full of jewellery, shelfs full of beautiful shoes there were heels, flats, sneakers, sandals thongs it was amazing.

"I'll leave you to get changed" said Kelly shutting the door.

I walked over to a rack and looked through some dresses

I chose a turquoise dress that stoped above my knees. I then walked over to the shoes and chose a red pair of ballet flats i then stood in front of the mirror to check if I looked okay I left my hair out a wet , the dress and shoes looked so good together the colours together just looked so bright and wonderful, I crossed the room to look at the jewellery, I always loved silver jewellery but when I went to go find silver there was none there was no silver jewellery in the glass case at all, so I settled for a gold chain bracelet and a gold chain necklace that had a dove on it.

I walked out of the room to find Kelly still sitting on the bed.

"Let's go" I said, kind of happy to get out of the room and explore.

" okay" said Kelly boucing up of the bed and we both headed out the door.


	6. relieved

_**Okey dokey I know it has been awhile and I'm truly sorry but all my dancing has finished and now I have all this spare time and my holidays are here which I am glad to spend most of it with Satan's girl :) so I should be able to write a lot more. Okay enough chit chat here you go, chapter 5!**_

_**p.s a few more reviews would be nice :( plz**_

_**Coraline-**_

We walked out into the hallway there was lots of doors so I quickly asked

"Where do all these doors go?"

"Oh these are all our rooms; you know us and all the other kids. You get to meet them later" Kelly said a bright smile painting her face.

We headed down a stair case that was at the end of the hall, once at the bottom we walked through a large room that had a huge fireplace on the left wall, and a long rosewood table sat in the middle of the room. The table had chairs all around it I quickly counted them up there was a total of 20 chairs.

"This is the dining room we all eat here, but most of us prefer to eat in our rooms. Come one lets go to the kitchen!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the kitchen which was through a pair of double swinging doors.

Once inside the smell of food hit me like a brick wall. My stomach growled

"hey Kelly can you go find Jane for me she is supposed to be helping with dinner!" called a boy standing at the stove he looked about 17 he had a mass of dirty blonde hair on his head, his was fairly toned with nice tanned skin.

He came away from the stove and walked over to us

"This must be the new chick"

"Hey I'm josh and you are?" he asked extending his hand for me to shake.

"Lily" I said placing my hand carefully into his. He shook my hand then let go my hand dropped back to my side.

"So yeah this is the kitchen if you ever want anything just find josh and he will cook it for you, okay moving on" Kelly grabbed my hand again and we fled out of there, and josh called behind reminding Kelly to find Jane.

We were back in the dining room we walked across the room and through a huge archway into a large room.

A large stage stood at one end with what looked like a set up for an orchestra, there was chairs and music stands, the stands had them little lights clipped to the top of it.

There were 3 huge windows the curtains had been pulled back and it was dark outside. I walked over to the window and looked out, a crescent moon was smiling back at me, and it reminded me of the cat from Alice in wonderland.

I turned from the window and walked over to Kelly who was just standing in the middle of the room.

"So what is this place?" I asked making my way over to her

"The ball room, this room will be off limits tomorrow, because we have to set up for the ball" she said excitement hinting in her voice.

"I've never been to a ball" I said

"Oh you will love it humans and vampires come it's really fun there's dancing, music and fireworks" she had the look of excitement in her eyes.

Half an hour later we had covered the whole house she showed me the gardens, stables, gym, pool and the Oretzia's rooms. She also showed me the rooms that are off limits.

At the end of her tour she led me back to my room.

"I'll give you some time to yourself, I'll come get you when dinner is ready" Kelly said heading for the door "don't worry you will love it here" she turned and smiled at me before heading out the door and shutting it behind her.

Finally I was alone.

I needed time to think about everything. I know I should be scared or sad maybe even angry but in all truth I was relieved. I didn't have to sleep on the cold ground anymore, I didn't have to starve or pass out from dehydration. I had a whole room to myself. But one thought did tickle my mind.

Luke.

I wondered where he was, if he liked his new home or even if he was still alive. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I promised myself right now that no matter what I would find him again one day.

And with that final thought I slipped underneath the covers, tucked myself into a tight ball, and fell asleep.

_**I KNOW KINDA SHORT BUT I WILL TRY TO THE NEXT ONE LONGER.  
>here's a clue on what will happen in the next chapter, lily will meet a certain someone who is related to another certain somebody ;D inbox me if you figure it out <strong>_


	7. forgetting those memories

_**Hey I know you must all hate me but it took forever to get this chapter done coz I had to do a lot of searching for dresses and stuff; the links will be up on my page soon. I realise that this story may seem sort of boring atm but the next chapter and onwards will be interesting I promise because it starts getting into the big part of the story.**_

_**-coraline**_

5 years later

The loud ringing of my alarm clock sounded through the massive pile of sheets, blankets and 5 pillows. I crawled my way to the bedside table.

I switched off the alarm then laid there for two minutes adjusting my eyes to the light that was streaming in through my window.

I stretched out my body from head to toe than sat up.

A squeal escaped my lips and I bounded out of bed and over to my walk in wardrobe.

Tonight was the ball and last week Kelly the rest of the girls and i had gone on a massive shopping spree for our new dresses for tonight.

I loved the balls Klaus has they were always so much fun and towards the end of the night us older kids would steal a bottle of vodka and go behind the stables and have our own little party.

I'm pretty sure Klaus knew he just never said anything.

I slid on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black singlet that I teamed up with a lime green vest.

I raced out of the wardrobe and to the bathroom where I quickly ran a brush through my dyed glossy black hair.

Then I slapped on some foundation and mascara.

I pulled open the cabinet beside the mirror and decided what colour contacts I wanted to wear today I had every single type.

Just last week I got these really awesome pink cat eyes that look awesome on, but today I just settled for my light green ones.

I then quickly made my way back into my room and made the bed which resolved in just picking up the purple and red blankets and throwing them over the mattress.

My room had changed a lot since I first got here it now had turquoise walls and a red desk that sat in the corner it held all my valuables like my mac book, iPod, ipad, iPhone, and my Gucci wallet.

The curtains had changed from pink lace to black cotton.

I had asked Klaus if I could get a projector attached to my roof and a projector screen that came down from the roof as well, so I could watch movies on it and of course Klaus said yes he is just so nice.

I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and grabbed my phone that I slipped into my back pocket then raced out the door.

I got to the kitchen and busted through the doors said a quick hi to josh who was still cooking for the ball's banquet tonight.

I walked into the freezer room grabbed a bottle of apple juice the walked out and over to the huge cupboard and grabbed two apples and an energy bar then raced out of the kitchen and headed to the stables.

I ran through the stables then skidded to a stop at Kelly's horse and offcourse Kelly was in their brushing her long mane.

Faith was a beautiful black mustang with long gorgeous legs. She was a very suspicious horse she only liked me and Kelly.

"Hey Kelly brought you and your horse an apple" I said strolling into the stall I passed the apples to Kelly.

"Cool thanks" said Kelly she came over and gave me a quick hug she fed the horse the apple, faith neighed in delight. Kelly and I giggled.

I sat down on a big pile of hay and started eating what you could kind of call a breakfast.

"Are you keen for tonight? I can't wait it's going to be so much fun!" she giggled excitement clear in her voice.

"I know we are going to have the most beautiful dresses there!" I was equally excited.

I finished eating then walked out of the stall put my rubbish in the bin I passed the tack room; I went in and took a brush then headed back to the stall.

I started brushing faith's coat, there was something calming about brushing a horse, I could just stop and think for a minute.

"So have you found a date for tonight?" I asked Kelly

"nope, I was thinking of asking miles but I think we're just meant to stay friends" she said, I could tell she was sad she really liked miles and I vowed right now I was going to make sure they were going to the dance together.

"Leave it to me" I said rushing over and giving her the comb

"Wait lily what are you going to do?" Kelly called after me but I was already at the stable doors, and now I was going to find miles.

I stopped running when I got into the castle and thought _were would miles be today?_

Then I remembered him saying something about decorating the ball room, so that's exactly where I went.

I fled down the halls. I ran down a staircase jumping the last 3. I was almost at the ballroom, I stole a quick glance behind me to make sure Kelly hadn't followed and she hadn't.

I turned around to only crash into someone.

We both toppled over and crashed into the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry let me help you" I said quickly I stuck out my hand.

"It's okay no harm done" the guy said.

We both stood up and in the end he was taking my hand and helping me up.

When I finally looked up at his face something occurred to me.

I had seen his eyes before I couldn't remember where though, and his hair was the same dark chocolate as someone that I must have known.

"Hey lily I need your help" called out from behind me I turned to see miles.

"Oh I see you have met our newest addition to the family, lily meet brad" miles said walking over to stand next to me.

Then it hit me like a brick wall everything came rushing back the thoughts I tried so hard to forget but in trying to forget those memories I had shut out a very important person.

"Luke…" I breathed

"What?" brad asked, I looked up at him

He was exactly like Luke only now he was grown up.

"Your Luke's brother?" I asked grabbing onto his arms.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him in 5 years" he said

"Excuse me I have to go" and with that I fled to go find Klaus.

I knocked 3 times on his study's door which was always closed.

"Come in lily" Klaus called from the other side.

"I opened the door and went in to sit down on the big green couch that sat on the left wall.

Books lined the walls on every subject you could think of. Then Klaus's desk just sat in the middle of the room.

"What can I help you with my dear?" Klaus asked

The new kid brad-"Klaus cut me off

"Oh yes brad, he is quite a handsome young fellow isn't he?" Klaus asked a smirk pulling at his lips

"Yeah, I guess so anyway um… I was wondering if you could tell me where he was before he came here" I asked with caution. I trusted Klaus but I didn't want to seem suspicious.

"No unfortunately, I didn't get him from the keep either I found brad he was trying to brake in this morning, so I said he could live here if he wanted or i could give him some money and he could be on his way, he chose to stay" Klaus finished.

I can't believe it I had found him, well in a way he had found me. Guilt washed over me. I didn't even try to find him like I had promised Luke; I had suppressed my memories so well. I needed to talk to brad.

"Okay thanks anyway Klaus" I said standing up

I was almost at the door when Klaus said

"You have been requested for a dance tonight lily"

"Again! By who?" I turned and asked quickly I wasn't sure if I should be scared or happy

"I cannot say, that would defeat the purpose of having a masked ball now off you go I need to do a few things" Klaus said

"Why is it everytime you have a masked ball I always get called on" and with that I closed the door and set off to find either miles or brad.

I was almost at the ballroom again trying to find brad when miles called out

"Hey lily there you are, I need you to help me put up the fairy lights around the gate.

"Yeah sure, but I have a question for you" i guess brad will have to wait till later.

"Okay what?" miles asked annoyance tinted his voice

"Not here, let's go" and with that we ran down to the front gates.

We started wrapping the fairy lights around the smooth iron gates

"So you got a date for the ball tonight?" I asked curiously

"Um… no I haven't yet" miles said suspicion was clear in his voice.

God does no one know how to hide their emotions these days?

"Have you thought about who you want to take?" I turned around to be shocked at him standing right in front of me our eyes locked.

""lily you know I only have ever liked you as a friend, and even if I did want to be with you I'm too old for you" he said every word coming out slowly as if he was afraid he might make me cry

I threw my head back and laughed, miles took a step back confused

"You thought I wanted to go with you? I mean don't get me wrong miles your cute but not my type" I choked out between giggles.

"So you don't want to go with me?" he asked confusion in his eyes

"No. I was asking those questions to see if I could set you up with a date stupid" man guys can be so dumb sometimes

"Really who?" He took a step forward

"Kelly." I said

Okay moment of truth was I going to have to deliver good news or bad news to Kelly?

"Why can't she come ask me?" he said

Okay not the reaction I was hoping for.

"You know Kelly she can be kind of shy sometimes" I told him smoothly.

"Well I do kind of like Kelly she is really cute and has a great smile" he said thinking it over

"Perfect, it's decided you will go with Kelly" I said turning back to finish putting up the lights.

20 minutes later all the lights had been put-up. So me and miles headed back into the castle to see what else we could do.

It turns out that everything had been done so there was nothing for all of us to do but wait till it was time to get ready which was in 2 hours.

I spent a good 40 minutes searching the whole castle for brad I had to talk to him. But I couldn't find him I even checked the laundry.

Finally giving up I headed back to my room.

I opened my door and walked in heading for the desk where I grabbed my mac book and plonked on the bed.

I opened the mac and started up the computer I surfed the internet for a while looking up random things doing quizzes on "what seasons are you?" and "what Disney princess are you?" giving up on the quizzes I moved to YouTube and downloaded a whole new playlist.

By the time that was done it was time to get ready for the ball.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out all my makeup, I put on my foundation then decided I wanted silver for the base of my eye shadow the I lightened it with white, I heaped on the mascara making my eyes look huge, I changed my green contacts for dark blue ones.

I then attacked my hair with a curler; I left my hair down so it framed around my face.

A knock came from my door I rushed out of the bathroom to answer it I tugged the door open and Kelly was standing there holding her dress.

"Hey girl, what did you say to miles?" she asked walking in and placing her dress down on the bed beside mine

"Oh not much."

"Not much is a little bit of an understatement lily" I could hear the excitement in her voice

"So I take someone asked you a certain something?" I asked innocently.

"Ahhhhh miles asked me to the ball!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Yay I'm so happy for you" I hugged her.

"Now we gotta get a move on or you will miss your date" I said picking up her dress and pointing her to the bathroom.

I stripped of my clothes and got a fresh strapless bra and undies.

I then unzipped the side zip, then wriggled into the dress and pulled up the zipper.

The dress was a dark shade of blue with a love heart cleavage, the top of the heart and silver sequence on it then a path of silver sequence just above my right hip and then another on my left thigh. The dress was all gathered up around my knees then had another layer that fell to the floor. Under the dress it had a skirt with mesh on it to make the dress puff out at the bottom. I slipped on a simple pair of silver stilettos.

Kelly came out of the bathroom her dress was a lovely pale blue and had a lilac belt just under her boobs, the dress had silver sequence that covered the whole top of the dress then after the belt it smoothed out and the sequence just fell in long strand that stopped just above her knees. She wore a pair of silver strappy heels.

"Oh my goodness you look beautiful!" She squealed.

"Thanks Kelly, I love you dress it's so pretty and you look super cute" I said hugging her.

I released her from the hug and walked to my closet and pulled out a white box.

I took the lid off to reveal my mask, it was a silvery white lace mask, and it was simple but beautiful.

"Oh my god I forgot my mask, I'll meet you down there okay" called Kelly as she ran out of the room.

I chuckled softly and walked over to my bathroom mirror and put on the mask

You couldn't even tell it was me; I looked like a completely different person.

I spritzed on some perfume then flicked of the lights and made my way down to the ball room.


	8. dancing with green eyes

_**hi guys im like very sorry it has taken me this long to write i was at school the day i wrote this we were meant to be studying waves in georaphy but i was bored so i just started writting lol**_

_**okay so here is the new chapter. my writers block is gone yay! im not 100% happy with this chapter but oh well.**_

_**so the recap for you guys is. kelly got her date ( miles) kelly and lily were getting ready for the ball. they go down staries and are about to go into the ball room. oh and who will be the mystery person lily dances with?**_

_**enjoy xx**_

_**-coraline**_

Me and the rest of my family stood outside the ballroom doors waiting for Klaus to announce us.

On the other side of the door the music stopped and all was quiet then klaus's voice was heard

"Greetings good friends' thank you for joining me and my family tonight on this marvellous evening"said Klaus

The people inside clapped.

"And without further a due let me welcome my wonderful children" then the doors swung open

Kelly was beside me then she took hold of my hand and whispered in my ear "tonight is going to be fun" and with that we all walked inside.

Kelly was already out on the dance floor in miles arms, I watched them dance. Miles spun her around then dipped her; Kelly giggled as he pulled her back up and kissed her on the cheek.

I walked over to Klaus who was talking to one of my brothers.

"Good evening" Klaus said turning to me

"Ah you look as beautiful as ever in your dress" Klaus said

"Thankyou" I said smiling

Me and Kelly had done a lot of searching for our dresses and masks.

"Hello brother" I said turning to Harry

"Hello sister" harry said

Harry had come to us last year from new Zealand, from what I learned from harry over the past year was that he had no mother no other siblings only a dad that he rarely saw he was always travelling back and forth between new Zealand and Australia. I had also learnt that he was a talented musician and could sing really well but he didn't like people to know that he kept to himself a lot.

"Can I talk to you for a minute harry?" I asked

"Sure" he said walking out the doors that led to the garden

"What's up?" he asked

"Miles wanted me to tell you that we are all meeting up at the stables at 11:45 and to bring the vodka" I said keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Sure" harry said with a chuckle.

We headed back inside and harry headed off to the dance floor to dance with one of my little sisters he picked up Anna and spun her around, she squealed in delight.

"My child I believe your date is here" said Klaus who came to stand beside me.

He gestured over to a man who was walking towards us, he wore a tux and a plain blue mask that was just little brighter than my dress, he had brown hair and those same knowing green eyes.

"My dear Klaus" he said bowing low

"And this must be the lovely lily" he said turning to me.

He took my hand and kissed it softly he looked up at me and smiled as he straightened himself and dropped my hand.

I have danced with this man every time Klaus had a mask ball he only ever came to the masks never the normal dinner party's Klaus through almost every fortnight.

"Shall we?" he asked putting out his hand

I gingerly took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

He spun me around and dipped me.

"It's nice to see you again" I said a smile pulling at my lips

I laughed inside everytime I saw him

"Have we met before?" he asked

"You have to change more than your hair to fool me, I never forget your eyes" I said

He spun me out than pulled me back in my back pressed up against his chest

"My eyes?" he asked humour tinting his voice

He spun me around to face him, we had stopped dancing now.

"Yes your eyes, those extremely annoying green eyes that know something I don't" I said annoyed

He chuckled

"Lily, you will know everything soon I promise" he said

"What does that even mean, who are you?" I asked I felt fear and curiosity but at the same time calm.

"I'm sorry" he said turning away.

Just then the alarm went off; it was a loud siren that had everyone covering their ears.

I knew what this alarm meant…. Werewolves.

"LILY GET THE CHILDREN OUT OF HERE!" screamed Klaus.

I was frozen with fear I didn't know how to make my body move. I remembered the last time the wolves cam it was something out of a horror movie there was blood and dead bodies everywhere…. So much blood.

"Lily you must go now" _he _said, I took one look at his green eyes and something inside me gave me that kick in the but I needed to move.

I ran over to my little brothers and sisters. The older ones were already scooping up most of them.

I put riley on my back, and held Nora and patch in my arms.

"Let's go" yelled miles.

We all ran out of the ball room and down the hall that led to the basement. Josh threw open the door and we all ran in, we set the kids down on the floor and quickly counted.

"Who's missing?" my sister grace asked

I scanned the room.

"Lyra" I said.

"What?" asked Kelly

But I had no time to reply I was already out the door and running down the hall back to the ball room.

There were vampires fighting huge wolves everywhere, bodies had already littered the floor.

I spotted Klaus fighting against to wolves. He was quick dodging every strike.

I heard Lyra scream off to my left.

I whirled around to see a wolf coming towards Lyra.

_Shit._

I picked up a piece of wood from a broken chair and chucked it at the wolf.

It snarled and turned to face me, blood smeared all over its face.

Just then _he_ appeared out of nowhere and attacked it. He picked it up and threw it.

"Take her and get out of here" he said

I rushed forward and scooped Lyra up in my arms.

"Thankyou" I said to him before turning and running from the ball room

I was halfway down the hall when I heard a growl behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough

There was a wolf coming straight for us.

I ran faster. The door to the basement so close but so far.

The wolf was too fast, I couldn't out run it.

It tackles me to the ground, Lyra flying out of my arms.

"Run lyra" I screamed out

Lyra ran down the hall and I heard her calling out miles name.

I rolled over, the wolf stood over me blood dripping from its mouth.

I heard footsteps approaching.

"Liam get off, she will do nicely" said a man's voice

The wolf jumped off me, I could now see the man he was tall with blonde hair and striking red eyes. He was a vampire.

Two men came running up behind him

"This one boy" Blondie said.

I looked between the two men the blonde man and the wolf.

One of the two men reached forward and pulled me to my feet.

"No!" I screamed.

"Shut up" he said wrapping an arm around my waist as he dragged me down the hall.

He dragged me out of the house and threw me down the first set of steps that led to the drive way.

I tumbled down them; I felt my shoulder smash into the stone steps. And blood began to rush from my nose and mouth.

He picked me back up again and dragged me towards a waiting van.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

I clawed and kicked trying to squirm out of his vice grip; he was human but still very strong.

"Lily!" _he_ yelled from the open front doors.

"Help me" I screamed out to him

But he couldn't help me 3 wolfs had begun to attack him, there was no hope.

I cloth was pressed against my face; a toxic smell invaded my face making my eyes burn and nose sting.

I tried to push the cloth away but my arms had become limp and my legs couldn't move anymore, my eyes began to close.

I fought to keep them open.

But the blackness consumed me.


	9. partyin' with vodka

_**Hey guys thanks for continuing to read my story it means a lot, So here's the next chapter this one is just kinda a filler I tried to make it as action packed as I could. And if you guys want more funny bits or more evil and all that stuff just ask and I will try to do so. So here you guys go enjoy!**_

_**-coraline**_

Flashback

The last time the wolves came

_I walked into the ballroom it was filled with laughter and music the little ones running around the older ones dancing in each other's arms and then a few on the sides mostly men who were drinking brandy and talking business._

_I noticed Klaus standing up the front with his wife kalina; he motioned for me to come to him._

_When I reached him I hadn't noticed the tall blonde boy standing beside him._

"_Lily meet Cameron winter he is the man who has requested a dance with you" Klaus said _

"_Pleasure to meet you sir winter" I said delicately placing my gloved hand in his._

_He reached forward and kissed the top of my hand_

"_The pleasure is all mine" he said with a smirk._

_I looked into his green eyes. I knew them I have danced with this man before but I felt something deeper that I had known him longer than I had been with Klaus._

"_Shall we?" he asked gesturing to the people dancing._

_I nodded than he led me forward to the dance floor._

_He spun me around the rested one of his hands on my back. _

"_Have we met before?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me._

"_Perhaps in another life" he said_

"_No in this life, how is it feel like I know you?" I asked_

_I was determined to find out who he was, this wasn't the first time I had met him I met him last time Klaus had one of his masked balls._

"_Maybe you do know me" he said _

_He let go of me and then bowed_

"_It was a pleasure Ms Lily" and with that he walked away._

"_Wait!" I called out but he was already at the front door grabbing his coat._

_I quickly tried to catch up to him but I couldn't._

"_Hey lily you ready to go get the real party on" miles said coming up beside me and pulling back his jacket just a bit to reveal a bottle of vodka._

"_Miles you are so the devil" I said with a laugh then we headed out the front door all thoughts of the man I had just danced with gone._

"_Lily you're already beyond drunk pass the vodka!" Sarah yelled trying to grab at it but even when I was drunk I'm still faster._

"_Na ah, it's all mine" I said giggling _

_Then miles from behind me snagged the bottle and took a big swig._

"_Damn you to hell miles" I laughed falling backwards from my sitting position so now I was looking at the stars enjoying the buzz._

_I loud siren pierced the night_

"_Werewolf's!" josh yelled out _

_He was the first to realize what was going on he pulled me to my feet_

"_Get out of here now hide yourself in the stables" josh yelled at us all_

_Kelly grabbed my hand and we took off towards the stables everyone close behind us._

_We made it to the doors of the stable safely _

"_Where now?" grace yelled_

"_We can hide in the tack room" miles said leading us quickly through the stables. _

_We had just reached the door when multiple howls broke out from behind us._

_We all turned shocked._

"_Get inside now!" I screamed_

_We all crammed our way into the room as quickly as we could_

_I started pushing people through the door not caring if they smashed into someone else _

_I was just about to run in myself when out of the corner of my eye I saw grace standing there frozen eyes not moving from the wolfs._

_I reached out to grab her but the wolves took that as their turn to strike _

_They ran towards us lightning fast._

_But they didn't seem to notice me they were only after grace._

_They all jumped on her biting at her body she screamed out_

"_Stop!" I yelled but they ignored me as they continued to drag her away_

_I looked around for something to use as a weapon, my eyes laid on a shovel off to my right I grabbed it then began hitting the crap out of the werewolf's. _

_I hit one of them on the head; it turned to me and snarled but continued to pull at graces leg _

"_Stop! Help! HELP ME" she screamed _

_I large man appeared in front of us suddenly._

"_She will do boys" he said _

_The wolves jumped off and the man leaned down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder._

"_Let her go!" I yelled swinging the shovel at him._

_With one hand he grabbed it, yanked it out of my reach and then threw it._

_I watched it fly and clatter to the floor._

_I looked back at the man only to see him swing his hand towards my face _

_He slapped me with so much force I screamed and fell to the floor._

_He then walked away with grace over his shoulder_

"_Lily!" she cried out_

"_Grace! No" I yelled back attempting to get to my feet only to just crash back down to the floor._

_That was the last time I saw grace._


	10. gotta get the fuck up outta here!

_**Okay please don't start throwing rocks at me I'm so damn sorry for not updating, I've been worried about writing the rest of this story on this laptop coz it's my school one and I don't want to get in trouble for the content of the story, and also you know how all us writers use the excuse of being swamped with school work? Yeah well this time it's no freaking lie, in Australia you have to figure out all your tafe and uni stuff in year 10 and I'm trying to change schools as well for 11 and 12 and in our HSC your marks in year 10 are on ur certificate when you finish school so you have to have good grades, and on top of that theres finding work experience and the perfrect dress for the formal, and learning dances for the concert I have to know all of them because im a teachers helper. And a lot of personal shit is happening but everything is working out. Oh and I know what I wanna do for the rest of the story I think ya'll are gonna like it ! Be proud of me though I got an A in English! Woo hoo**_

_**If you actually read all that im proud :)**_

_**-coraline xo**_

_Okay this better have been one big bad dream._

I thought, but I knew better.

I laid there for a moment not ready to open my eyes…

I thought back to the last thing I could remember…

I had been dancing with someone, I couldn't see their face they had a mask on

Green eyes, those knowing green eyes that knew something…

It all came rushing back now.

The masquerade ball, dancing with _him_, the alarm, the werewolves, running back to get lyra, the wolf tackling me then the men grabbing at me, throwing me down the stairs, then being dragged to the van… then passing out.

I bolted up and jumped of what I was lying on, it was a giant bed with a mound of black pillows and a black bed spread.

I needed to get the fuck out of here!

I noticed I was no longer wearing my ball gown; someone had put me in a long flowing white silk night gown.

I scanned the room for exits, there were 2 sets of double doors, then on left a side door which I guessed was the bathroom, a large balcony on the right side.

I tried one of the double doors; it was a walk in closet

I ran to the next one, locked. _Figures._

I banged on the door "let me the fuck out of here!" I screamed

I turned around pressing myself against the door, was it just me or was the room getting way to small way to quickly?

I tried the single door, I was right just the bathroom

I ran across the room for the balcony I couldn't tell how high I was up it was pitch black outside.

The glass door for the balcony was locked.

I screamed in frustration. I found a chair sitting at a desk across the room.

I picked it up a through it at the glass, expecting the glass to shatter.

Instead the chair bounced of the window and broke into pieces.

The window wasn't even scratched. FUCK!

I heard the lock on the door click, and saw the knob turn.

I bolted for a piece of the broken chair. Klaus had taught me basic fighting skills. I wasn't great but was small and fast which was a great advantage.

I slender young looking man walked in, he had cropped brown hair with flecks of gold through it, he had pale skin and pitch black eyes, the only way I could tell he was a vampire was his glistening fangs…

I took a step back weapon raised, it really sucks that wood stakes can't kill vamps it has to be silver.

"Stay the fuck back!" I hissed

He just laughed "give up little girl your no match" he came closer

I lurched forward stake raised; I got one good blow to his lower stomach with my fist. I snaked around behind him and plunged the stake into his neck.

Damn I'm good.

He yelled some colourful curses and fell to the ground clutching his neck; I took that as my que to fucking run.

I bolted out the door slamming it shut and locking it before taking of down the first flight of stairs I saw.

When I reached the bottom I stopped clueless about where to go.

I ran down the hallway then took the next flight of stairs down

There was two hallways one to the right and one strait out in front of me. I was just about to run right when I saw two bulky men come up the stairs at the end of the hall. I turned around and legged it down the hallway.

I was hoping they would take the stairs but instead come around the corner

I tried to open the first door I could lay my hands on. _Locked_

I ran to the next one and turned the knob._ Yes!_

The door opened I flung myself inside and shut the door locking it.

I was in what looked like a training room.

There were gymnastics equipment, and weapons.

Swords, knifes, bows and arrows, spears.

I ran across the room and headed for the knifes.

I picked up a knife and ran across the floor out of the room.

Running back up the hallway in the direction the men had come.

I bolted down the stairs just as I reached the bottom I crashed into someone we fell down the last few steps, the knife flying out of my hands and just out of reach.

I ended up sitting on top of the person, I didn't give myself a chance to look at him, and I jumped of him and made a move for the knife. But he was quick he grabbed at my ankle and yanked me down.

I yelped hitting the floor, I tried to pull my leg free and get to the knife.

Rolling over onto my back I kicked him in the face and dove for the knife

My hand wrapped around it, I flew my hand around ready to stab him.

He caught hold of my wrist before I could land the blow.

I put all my strength behind the knife but he easily plucked the knife out of my hands and now had it pressed to my throat.

He was on top of me pinning me to the ground, knife still pressed to my neck.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed thrashing

He pushed his body closer to mine to make me stop moving.

I caught a glimpse of his face, I knew this person.

"Brad?" I had stopped moving now

"Ah no". He said

He flung the knife away and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Brad what the fuck put me down!" I yelled kicking and thrashing trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but damn he is strong, but definitely not vampire strong.

Then it clicked.

"Luke" I whispered

"You know my name but I don't know yours, I think that's hardly fair" he said laughing

"Lily" was all I had to say to stop him

He had stopped laughing and was sliding me of his shoulder and placing my lightly on the ground.

"Lily, is that really you?" he said pressing his hand to my cheek

I nodded slightly, a large grin pulled across his face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here" he yelled picking me up around the waist and twirling me around.

I laughed, forgetting where I was and forgetting why I was trying to escape.

He put me down his arms still around my waist and mine around his neck.

Our faces were only an inch apart and our bodies were pressed together.

I could taste him on my tongue and I was swimming in his scent, he smelled like a warm summer breeze coming of the ocean.

He took a step back from me his hands falling awkwardly to the sides of his body.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your Kyles, that why you're here now" he said looking down

"Luke, who is Kyle?" I asked confused

"Kyle is the vampire who owns you lily" he said meeting my eyes

"What? No I can't…" I felt the tears prick my eyes.

He reached forward and pulled me to him wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay" he soothed

I pulled back to look into his eyes

"How? I'm his now. He owns me" a tear escaped my eye; Luke was quick to wipe it away.

He reached up and kissed my forehead, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"We need to pretend we don't know each other, Kyle is not a nice vampire. He will use this against us, we have to be careful" he said looking me in the eye

"Why don't we just leave? Escape from here?" I asked my voice just a whisper

"No point this place is surrounded by wolves you can't get out" he said a small humourless laugh escaping his lips.

"We need to get you back upstairs before he finds out your gone" Luke said taking my hand and pulling me towards the end of the hall

"Luke what do I do?" I said stopping him outside the door.

"Do exactly what he says when he says, no matter how bad it is. It's the only way to survive around here. Remember we don't know each other" he said hugging me again.

He replaced the hug with a tight grip on my arm

Luke jerked me into the room by my arm.

"Ah Luke you found my dear pet" said someone across the room

I looked up and saw a man sitting on the bed he looked about 27 though he was probably older than he looked, the beauty of living forever

"I caught her trying to escape" Luke said his voice cold

I picked up that he was just acting, so I followed

I attempted to pull free and screamed in frustration when he wouldn't let go.

Luke let go of my arm then and shoved me hard enough so that I fell to the ground.

"Can I go?" Luke asked

The vampire must have nodded because I heard Luke walk out and slam the door shut.

I stayed where I was on the floor, numb with fear.

"Get up and come here" the vampire said.

At first I couldn't move even if I wanted to I was to frozen

"Get up" his voice tinted with annoyance

I swolled my fear and slowly stood up and walked over to him

"So you're the girl my wolves got for me" he said it as a statement than a question

"Your name?" he asked

"Lily" I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl" his voice sounded like a sick paedophile.

I wanted to run, every part of my body was telling me to, but I knew the consequence if I did and I knew that's what he wanted me to do, they liked the chase.

"I don't need your service right now, and I'm late for a meeting. When I return later I trust you will be well presented" he said licking his lips

He made me sick, he was going to drink from me soon and probably hurt me and rape me.

I nodded and he got up and left.

He turned back around when he reached the door

"There's outfits in the closet, pick something you think I'd like. Perhaps something red" his eyes looked animalistic and full of evil

His statement made me feel disgusted.

He walked out of the room shutting the door.

When he was gone I felt my knees give out and I fell to the ground, tears pouring from my eyes. He was going to feed of me and I won't be able to stop him, my one allay had to pretend he didn't know me. There was a bond between us like nothing else, I was sure I liked him more than a friend.

And what about Kelly and miles and the rest of my family, would I ever see them again? Probably not.

And the mysterious man with the green eyes, would I ever see him?

My crying shook my body, I cried till I couldn't cry no more. I pulled my body up of the floor and dragged myself to the bathroom.

I washed my face and then looked in the mirror.

My eyes were puffy and red, I looked broken and destroyed.

I decided then in that moment that no matter what happens tonight I won't cry, no matter how much he does to me, I won't fall.

I don't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. I knew what would happen If didn't cooperate.

I stripped out of the dress and jumped in the shower.

I lost time of how long I was in there for… I shut off the water and wrapped a white fluffy towel around me.

A knock came on the door to the bathroom.

"Miss is you decent?" a voice said.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"I brought you food and I'm here to help you with anything else you need" she said not meeting my eyes.

She was young maybe 14 she had soft blonde curls and she was small and skinny. She wore and small green dress, I caught a glimpse of the bite marks exposed on her arms and neck.

"Um… thankyou" I said not really sure what else to say.

I sat down on the bed next to where she had laid the tray of pasta

I ate the pasta quickly; I was too hungry to stop.

When it was all gone I stood up of the bed, and looked at the girl

"Kyle said he wanted me to where something he would like and it had to be red" I said looking clueless.

"Come" was all she said as she walked towards to closet and opened the doors.

I followed her, the closet kind of resembled the closet out of princess diaries 2, though I doubted I would find any tiaras in here, or Kelly hiding in the closet.

The girl emerged from a rack of clothes.

"Here" she said handing me the clothes.

I looked away from her to see what she had given me it was lingerie, it was a tight looking red corset with black lace and there was a pair of black frilly undies and knee high stockings. I was speechless.

"And here are the shoes" the girl said handing them to me.

They were black high heels with a red bow attached to the back.

"I have to wear this?" I asked shocked.

I was just going to wear a red dress or something…

"Wear it or face the angry wrath of Master Kyle" she said simply.

"Okay" it's not like I had much of a choice here.

I know I should be putting up a fight and not doing anything I'm told to do. But I trusted Luke; I would do what he told me to do.

She walked out of the room leaving me to get changed.

I dropped the towel disgusted with what I was about to put on. I'm no slut; I hate all that gross kinky stuff. And to top it all off I'm still a freaking virgin

I emerged from the closet in the skimpy clothes.

"We have to fix your hair" the girl said walking into the bathroom.

She pulled open a white draw under the basin; she pulled out a curling iron.

About an hour later my hair was styled in delicate curls. She had touched up my makeup as well. She put a red lipstick on my lips, the lipstick matched the lingerie.

"He will be here soon" she said setting the lipstick down and walking out of the bathroom, I heard my door open then close.

I walked out of the bathroom and not feeling like sitting I paced the room

Hell what was he going to do to me?

Would he kill me?

Would he hurt me?

I knew he would bite me and rape me, they always do.

The sound of my door opening ceased my metal rant.

I froze too scared to move.

"Lily?" he said

I turned around to see Luke standing in the doorway.

I couldn't help it I ran to him and hugged him

"I don't want to do this Luke" I said sobbing

"You have to lily" was al he said as he hugged me tightly back.

He pulled back and held my face in his hands

"Everything will be okay I promise" he said

He was so close to my face, our noses were just touching.

I drowned in his eyes, they looked like the ocean but they had lightning bolts in them pure silver lightning.

I moved a little closer I thought he would kiss me, he was oh so close.

I wanted him to.

"Little red?" a smooth voice called from down the hall

I and Luke sprung apart like someone had set fire to us.

Kyle was in the door way now, his eyes a hungry crimson red.

I took a step back from him towards Luke.

He pushed me away looking disgusted.

"You don't like my new pet Luke?" Kyle asked Luke, not taking his eyes of me and tilting his head in an animalistic way.

"I honestly couldn't care less about your pet Kyle" he said smoothly

"Then get out" was all Kyle said, still keeping his eyes on me.

Luke walked out the door and turned his head to look one more time at me, his eyes full of pain and worry.

Kyle shut the door, with a sickening thud. There goes my escape route.

"Let's have some fun shall we my dear" he said flashing his fangs.

_**Okay I've been trying really hard to finish this chapter but I did it! And the next one will hopefully come soon my friend is going to help me because I'm not that great about writing devilish characters… and btw iv casted brad/Luke today they will be Sam from supernatural but picture a cute younger version lol. Does anyone have any good ideas for a character for Kyle; I need people because otherwise I forget what they look like ha-ha. **_

_**Tip for fellow writers, music is the best when writing I listened to army of me by Bjork for the fight scenes it's extremely helpful and sets the mood greatly!**_

_**Xoxo**_


	11. bite your tongue not his

_**Hey again people here is another chapter. I know exactly what I'm doing for this story and I'm so keen to write it! So I will try to keep writing as much as I can and hopefully I will finish just before the year ends! And omg I'm happy I brought Luke back he is just too cute! Omg this is going so darn great!**_

_**Btw anyone got any tips for writing, I look at myself as a novice writer I'm not too good at expressing what a character really feels, so if you guys know anyway to help me that would be freaking great! Oh and any ideas for chapters?! I want more funny scenes and a few more bad scenes but I don't know what?!**_

_**Damn coraline stop talking and let them read!**_

_**-coraline xox**_

In less than a second I was against the wall with his lips smashed against mine,

I gasped in shock and fear, he took the opportunity to snake his tongue in. it was horrible

I know I shouldn't have done it but it was instinct and before I could stop myself I had already done it. I bit down hard on his tongue.

He pulled back but still kept his hands on my shoulders pushing me against the wall. He growled and slapped me across the face.

"You stupid bitch" he roared

I slumped down to the ground clutching my burning cheek refusing to let the tears pour.

He picked me up by the hair and dragged me to the bed

I let out a shrilling scream as he dragged me; he pulled me up of the ground by my hair. I screamed louder kicking and thrashing. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

He grabbed my chin and pushed it to one side exposing my neck.

A whimper escaped my lips and I struggled under his weight.

He tilted his head back, a snarl ripped through the room causing my body to tremble in fear.

He looked back down at me his eyes a burning crimson red and fangs exposed.

He went straight for my neck biting down hard. You can tell if a vampire is good to his pet by their fang marks if there are only two fang marks their master is kind and doesn't want to hurt them but if they are cruel they bite with all their teeth making it 100 times more painful.

The bite burned my skin, I tried to scream but he closed a hand over my mouth.

My struggles started to give out and my body was going limp.

He pulled back my blood all over his mouth he smiled a wicked grin showing his fangs covered in my blood as well.

"You taste amazing, nothing like I have ever tasted. I might just keep you a virgin for a while but that doesn't mean we can't have fun" he said winking and then ripping off my corset.

His hands snaked around my body his mouth kissing my bare chest, I was trying so hard not to cry I didn't want him to see my tears.

Maybe if I hadn't bitten him this would have gone a different way? Pfft doubt it.

I felt the sting of his bite again just above my right breast.

I cried out again, it hurt more than my neck. This was hell

As he drank his hands snaked down my stomach.

He grabbed a handful of the lace undies and ripped them off.

I was completely naked now. Completely exposed.

He was moving his hands along my legs roughly; in some spots I knew that by tomorrow there would be bruises there.

I shiver went up my spine with unwanted pleasure.

The world was starting to spin and I was losing focus.

He moved from my breast down to my legs. I was terrified, but too weak to fight him.

I felt a dull sting on the inside of my thigh before I shut my eyes and lost consciousness.

I woke up when I felt something shift next to me. Something damp was pressed to my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes, the room was lit by the lamp on my nightstand its golden glow pouting down the wall like a magic golden waterfall. I was surprised that I felt safe.

I turned my head slightly only to see Luke's beautiful face frowning with concern.

"Luke" I whispered reaching for his hand.

"It's okay, you're okay" he said soothingly he moved the damp cloth from my head to my neck.

I gasped as he pressed it to my neck.

"Shit sorry" he said taking the pressure of.

I started at the roof for a long time not saying anything.

I had no idea what day it was or what time it was.

I must have been staring at the roof for a long time. I couldn't even hear Luke's soothing voice anymore.

"Lily you have to get some clothes on" Luke said getting up of the bed and going to the closet.

That snapped me out of it. I looked down to see that the only thing covering me was a thin white sheet.

I slowly sat up pulling the sheet with me to cover my chest.

Luke came back out holding a pair of grey jeans a black singlet top and a navy knitted cardigan, on the top of the pile was a pair of undies and matching bra and a pair of white socks.

He placed them on the bed then looked around the room as if not knowing what he should do.

"Do you need help?" he asked not meeting my eyes

"Um… no I can manage" I said slowly.

He turned around and faced the wall.

I slid out of bed slowly wincing when I moved too quickly.

I put the undies and jeans on but when it came to doing up the bra my arms just wouldn't work they fumbled around with the clasp, I groaned in frustration

Suddenly hands wear there and they did up the bra, my heart skipped a beat my stomach was doing flip flops.

Luke's warm breath tickled my exposed skin causing a shiver to run down my back

His lips kissed the skin where Kyle's bite marks remained.

Every kiss made me shiver, his lips were warm and soft every kiss made me feel a little bit better.

I couldn't take it any longer I ached to kiss his lips.

Spinning around as fast as I dared, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was like an atomic bomb it was powerful, and I longed for more of him.

He deepened the kiss sliding in his tongue in.

My hands knotted in his hair, and I felt his hands sliding all over my back.

He ended it too soon.

I frowned when he pulled away.

He smiled "I've wanted to do that for a long time, I never thought I would get the chance"

I couldn't help but smile, he had liked me for this long and he never told me?

"Shit I hate to ruin and great moment" he said his face falling

"What is it" I asked pulling him closer to me

"Kyle is holding a ball tonight and you have to accompany him" he said, I looked into to his eyes and behind all his emotions or love and sadness I could see the jealousy he was feeling. He didn't want Kyle to have me.

"And you have 3 hours to get ready" he said taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he towed me along.

"We both need to eat" he said smiling all emotions he was feeling before gone.

We walked down the corridors and stairs. Luke talked about the ball but I wasn't paying attention I was thinking about the kiss. It felt so perfect, so right. I had never felt like this before. The way he makes me feel…

"Earth to lily?" a voice said

My thoughts where intruded when we had stopped in front of two double doors. I hadn't realized we had stopped and Luke was waving his hands in my face trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was um thinking" I said sheepishly and blushing

He smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking.

We made sandwiches and Luke told me what it was like living here, he told me that we are basically allowed to roam free but we aren't allowed in the gardens unless we are accompanied by a vampire or werewolf to make sure we behave. He explained that there was a massive pool that we can swim in and there is a gym full of weapons and gymnastics stuff, I remembered that room where I had got the knife and tried to fight of Luke with it. He said that basically there are 3 masters of the house, Kyle, Felix and riley. Felix is the eldest but him and riley are never here they have their own homes across the world and they only come here for special occasions like tonight.

"Its dia de los muertos" Luke said from the sink washing our plates.

"Dia de L what?" I asked completely clueless

"Dia de los muertos, it's Spanish for the day of the dead so basically it's Halloween"

"It's Halloween tonight?" I asked jumping of the bench I was sitting on

"Yeah the vamps always celebrate it, they all dress up in costumes and fancy dress, usually it's the new vamps that do that. The older ones like to keep it sophisticated so they usually just all wear masks including the humans and wolves" he said taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

I ripped my hand out of his the second we were in the hallway; he turned and looked at me confused.

"Someone could see us"

" relax everyone would be at the front of the house getting ready, there's 2 kitchens one at the back and one at the front, the one at the back is for servants the one at the front is more for the vamps its where they keep all the good food" he said putting his hand back in mine.

I laced my fingers through his liking the feel of his warm hand in mine.

When we reached my door he kissed me softly on the lips, and then kissed my forehead.

"There are dresses in the wardrobe, pick whatever you like and there are masks in there as well, I have to go get ready and help"

"Okay" I whispered longing for his lips again, but he only smiled and turned around back the way we came.

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed and couldn't help but think

_Damn these vampires love their masquerade balls._


	12. Happy halloween and a little more

_**Hello lovley's ! here be the next chapter! Im been seriously attacked by plot bunnies ( damn those bunnies!) and im now writing three freaking stories all totally different! So hell. **_

_**It kind of felt fitting that I post this on all hallows eve here in Australia, lol.  
>so here is the long awaited chapter.<strong>_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!**_

_**P.S im so depressed because I didn't get to go trick or treating because I had dancing and I was going to be a lost girl from peter pan or princess tiger lily!**_

_**Question: what did you where/ want to wear for Halloween?**_

_**Okay nuff babbling onwards!**_

_**-coraline**_

I looked throught the endless amount of dresses and decided on a mermaid dress it was blue with ruffles at the bottem it had small clear and silver beads sewn all down the dress making it look like I had been in water, it hugged my hips and waist just perfectly. I chose a silver mask with crystals glued onto it, and some cute silver stilletos.

I walked into the bathroom and decided to braid my hair to the side in a messy fish tail braid fitting in with the whole mermaid look, I added some foundation bluch and lipstick and a touch of silver eyeshadow.

I was feeling surpriseingly good, probably from lukes kiss.

I giggled out loud at the thought.

I sat on the bed and waited for someone to come upstaries and get me, because I say _hell no_ to going done there alone. Even though kyle is a vampire he isn't a really bad one believe me iv met worse. All I have to do is be good and do what he says right? But I couldn't help ignoring that little voice inside my head telling me that I was a fool to think kyle wasent that bad.

" pet are you ready?" kyle called from the hallway, wow speak of the devil

"yes" I called walking out of the room putting my mask on

" you look stunning and you're a mermaid how sweet" he said but I could see in his eyes that he was imagining me without the dress on, ugh.

And what a dumb ass everyone knows mermaids are NOT sweet! Hasent he seen peter pan?!

He took my arm and lead me down to the ballroom.

He was wearing a plain black suit with a red tie, and red mask his blonde usally shaggy hair was slicked back.

" now useally I wouldn't allow it, but he was so persistant and willing to pay, so you must have one dance with him. And be on your best behaviour" he said looking me in the eyes once we had stopped by the doors.

I nodded. What is it with vamps wanting to dance with me!

" good pet" he said patting me on the head.

He actually patted me on the head?! WTF

Was he like high or drunk or something?

And yes vamps can get drunk and stoned I know because me and Kelly tried it with some cute boys who were vamps at one of Klaus's party's

One thing I knew for sure was that vampires are freaking weird!

Kyle linked his arm through mine and led me into the ball room.

It was beautiful, a large chandilear lit up the whole room and candels where lit at the furthes parts of the room where the light from the chanddiler couldn't reach. There was no tacky pumkins or fake cobwebs and spiders, no smoke machines. You would just think it's a mask ball, but peoples costumes gave it away.

The younger looking vampires wore costumes but not tacky superman and starwars costumes, one girl was dressed as marylin monroe, 3 girls were dressed as angles flirting with 4 boys dressed as knight. The older looking wore extremely old fashioned dresses, like massive hoop skirts and lace dresses from the 1800's

But some wore normal formal clothes or just really big dresses but to make them more Halloween they added glitter and some wore fairy wings or tiaras, and the men just wore suits but there where a few men who looked like they just stepped out of pirates or the carribean, you know the salor guys that where the tight pants and all have white wigs on.

"if the vampire was turned in the 1800's or past then, they where clothes from that time" I man said coming to stand infront of me.

" brother, so glad you could come brother" kyle said coming to shake his brothers hand.

"its good to be back, though I believe riley would disagree. How rude of me to not introduce myself, im felix whats your name little one?" felix said his dark almost black eyes scanning over me

"lily" I said not taking my eyes of felix

"so cute and young and a mermaid! Watch it brother this girl is sneeky" felix chuckled

"care for a dance?" he said guesturing to the dance floor

I looked up at kyle to make sure it was okay with him, better safe then sorry. Kyle nodded and gave me a small push forward.

I danced with felix for a little bit, he was a good dancer, felix wore a simple suit with a emrald green tie and matching mask.

"tell me something about yourself little girl" felix said as he twirled me

I hated how they always talked down on you, like they where higher up than you

_Its because they are stupid_ a small voice said inside my head.

" im 16, I did live with the oretzia's but your brother kiidnapped me, and now im here" I said simply, I didn't really want to talk to this vampire.

" no silly something about you not something that has happened to you" he chuckled

I was about to make a snide comment about how I hated vampires.

But I didn't get a chance to answer because we where inturpted

" felix darling there you are!" said an angelic voice from behind me

I stopped dancing and turned around to see I lady in a big red dress, with jems down the middle and spilling out onto the skirt her blond hair was down in soft wavy curls she wore a red mask with dimontes on it and to red feathers at the side, from behind her large dress and wavy hair you could see a pair of pixie wings dusted in silver sparkles. she was tall and skinny with porcelain skin, but the one feature that stood out was her glowing red eye's

I faintly heard felix chest growl as he pulled me to his chest after dipping me backwards.

"Victoria" he greeted her

" dance with me" she said it not like a question but a demand

Felix kissed my hand lightly and winked then released me to dance with the Victoria.

I headed of the dance floor in search of luke

I had scanned the whole ballroom and couldn't find him.

"lily?" asked a deep voice from behind me

I spun around to see a guy standing behind me, he had jet black hair and ocean blue eye's he wore a suit with a silver tie and he wore a plain silver mask.

" yes…" I answered

" dance with me" he said simply taking my hand and not even waiting for my answer.

I didn't have much choice in the matter, so I kept my mouth shut and let him lead me to the floor.

We didn't talk as we danced, in fact he didn't even look at me and since he was about 1 foot taller than me I was looking at the top of his tie.

I felt awkward so I looked up to see what he was looking at.

He was glancing around the room his eyes darting between the other couples dancing, the crowd of teenage vampires and all the doors and windows.

" what's wrong?" I asked my voice barley above a whisper

He looked down then his eyes full of worry and concern but as quick as I had seen it the look in his eyes where gone and he was back to showing no emotion.

"and what makes you think something is wrong?" he asked twirling me

"you keep scanning the room" I shrugged

"your very observant" he chuckled lightly

"you didn't answer the question" I said sternly waiting for an answer

He stopped dancing and led me out of the ballroom to outside

" could you slow down" I said frustraited from trying to keep up with his long strides

He acted like he hadent heard me and kept rushing forward to the back of the gardens.

He was starting to freak me out what did he have to tell me that he couldn't tell me inside, intrigued I kicked of my heels and jogged up to where he was no waiting under a huge oak tree.

"answer honestly, are you lily walker?" he pushed me against the tree and placed his hands on either side of me trapping me.

"yes" I gasped

He smiled and lifted one hand to stroke my cheek, his hands were surprisingly warm and soft

" thank god, its important you must do what I say and repeat this to no one. I mean it" he said looking into my eyes

I squirmed under his gaze

" I promise" I whispered

"don't run, do what your told and stay alive. The others are preparing and it wont be long now. We will save you, we just need more time. Stay safe dear lily, we know where you are now" he said

I was shocked I couldn't form words, I couldn't think. I was still processing what he was telling me.

" lily!" a voice called from the doors to the ballroom

"I must go" he said lifting my hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"wait, tell me your name" I begged as I grabbed his shirt as he began to quickly walk away

" cole" he said with a smirk and then with a rush of cold air that smelled of oranges he was gone.

"LILY!" I heard kyle yell

"shit" I muttered and started to run back to the ball, putting the conversation at the back of my mind for now

"where the hell have you been?!" he said taking my arm and jerking me to him

His grip was like heavy metal chains around my arm I whimpered as he pressed tighter

" im sorry, I was with the man you said I must dance with" I cried out

"oh, well then. You must meet my other brother riley" he released the grip on my arm and just like that he was back to being his weird self.

What a damn confusing vampire. 

"brother, this is my new pet lily" kyle introduced me to his brother riley

He had brown hair that was kind of styled like Edward cullens, he was pale with dark red eyes, that flickered up and down my body stopping at certain places causeing me to shift uncomfortabley.

"cute" was all he said he turned away and started flirting with some vampire chicks.

" well I have no need for you at the moment go entertain yourself" kyle said, then walked away

Time to find luke now

I walked around the whole ball room but couldn't find him anywhere.

Some of the older vamps where starting to leave and the younger vamps took to the dance floor and started dancing, more like bumping and grinding. The lights dimmed and laser's turned on darting around the room the place had now turned into one big night club, and the music had changed to something by t-pain

Fed up with all the loud noise I decided to leave and head back to my room

I was walking down the halways trying to get back to my room but I ended up totally lost.

I grumbled totally clueless as to where to go, I took down a corridor to my left and up a staircase.

At the top of the staries you could go three ways, to the left or right or strait ahead, I went left.

I had taken of my mask and was now just aimlessly walking around now having given up on finding my room, I was thinking about what cole had said, he told me not to run what the hell did that mean its not like I could run and where would I run to anyway

I was arubtly pulled out of my thought to having a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me of my feet and into one of the rooms in the hallway.

My captor had a secure hand over my mouth and one around my waist.

I started kicking and trying to pull their hand of my mouth so I could scream, though I doubted someone would come running to my rescue

"damn calm down" they said

I stopped then and dropped my hands, they let me go and I turned around and slapped luke.

"you scared the freaking bejeebus out of me!" I half whispered half yelled.

He chuckled at my out burst

" sorry" a smirk pulling at his lips

"I thought you where going to eat –"I didn't get to finish my sentence

His lips met mine and his hands snaked around my waist.

With my rant forgotten I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and let one of my hands tangle with his hair

I lost myself in the kiss

We must have been in his room because suddenly I was pushed down on the bed and luke was hovering over me kissing me, he pulled back leaving us breathless, he moved to my neck and left a trail of burning kisses down my neck and across my chest.

**A/N Btw I was writing this part and my science teacher came up behind me and started reading it outloud and I didn't know he was there because I had my head phones in, major embaressment!**

Suddenly luke stopped and pulled back

"what?" I asked breathless

" I have to get you back to your room" he said getting of me and pulling me to my feet.

'your right" I didn't want to admit it but he was right.

I walked to the door his hand warm in mine, he opened the door and I stepped out

"bye" I whispered leaving a small kiss on his cheek.

Then I remember I was lost..

I turned around and was about to open my mouth.

"your lost" he said simply.

"yeah" i said frowning

" come on" luke said taking my hand and pulling me back down the hallway.

We walked silently hand in hand, I wasent worried about someone seeing us because they would still be down staries partying.

"this room" luke said pulling me to a stop at the end of a hallway before the staircase that went up to the next story.

I let go of his hand and hugged him then placed a small kiss on his cheek

" happy Halloween" he whispered in my ear

I watched him turn and walk up the hallway then around the corner out of sight.

Shutting the door and making my way over to the wardrobe, I stripped out of my costume and slipped into a cumfy pair of track pants and a purple tank top.

I flicked of the light and crawled into bed.

I layed there for a while not really thinking just kind of floting. But soon I started to lose consciousness, the last thought to flicker through my brain was the night I was kidnapped, how I had danced with the man with green eyes….


	13. A bite for breakfeast

_***slowly opens the door and sticks head out* hey guys… yeah it's been a while I'm real sorry,  
>I've just been having trouble with this story I keep wanting to change things about my characters and the story line like I know how I want to end this I just have to fill in the blanks. <strong>_

p.s this beginning part was actually a dream I had...

Coraline-

_I was frozen, suspended in time._

_I couldn't see, touch, taste, hear…._

_What the hell?_

_I screamed but no sound came out…._

_Suddenly a heavy pressure started to weigh down on my body_

_It was so heavy that I couldn't breath_

_Whatever was on top of me wasn't nice it felt wrong like it was violating me…_

_I wanted to kick and thrash to get this scary thing of me but I couldn't move._

_The more I tried to squirm the more weight there was._

_No please make it stop!_

A sharp slap stung my cheek, and with that I was sucked out of the nightmare and was back in the real world.

I sat up in bed breathing heavy and drenched in sweat.

Hugging my legs to my chest I sat there and cried, perfectly aware of the person who was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked in a soft voice

I didn't answer him I just sat and continued to cry, I wasn't sure if I was crying from the trauma of the dream or if it was because I missed my family, or if it was just because of this stupid vampire mess I was in… I think it was for all of it.

My body went stiff when I felt Felix's arms gently wrap around me and pull me into his lap.

Not caring I soon relaxed in his arms and continued to cry.

When my tears had run out and my cry's turned into small hiccups, Felix released me from his embrace.

"Thank you" I whispered not meeting his eyes.

"But I don't understand why are you being so nice?" I had to ask

"Believe it or not lily there are nice vampires in the world, not many but there is a handful" he said, I could hear the humour in his voice.

"But Kyle is not one of them…." I said

"No my brother is not a very kind vampire"

"Was he dropped on his head when he was human because he is that weird" I blurted out before I could stop myself

Felix laughed out loud "not that I know of, but I understand what you mean because he can be rather odd, one minuet evil mean vampire the next a strangely odd nice vampire"

I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands "stupid dumbass vampire" I mumbled

Felix understood me because I heard his soft chuckle from beside me.

"I hope you mean my brother Kyle and not me"

"Kyle" I mumbled

I snapped my head up when I heard the door open

"Sorry master Felix, I was told I had to escort the girl to breakfast" Luke said from the door way

I was staring at him like a complete love struck idiot and then I realized I must look horrible all puffy eyes, my hand went up to smooth down my hair and rub the sleep and tears from my eyes.

"Ah yes best not to keep Kyle waiting, it was nice chatting with you lily. Please don't hesitate to seek me out if you ever need to talk" Felix said standing up from the bed and moving towards the door

Luke stepped out of the way and let Felix pass through.

I groaned rolling onto my stomach and stuffing my head into the pillows.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke asked as he jumped onto the bed beside me

"I don't want to go to breakfast" I mumbled into my pillow

"You don't really have a choice" Luke said solemnly

His warm hand was resting on the small of my back, just near the edge of my shirt.

I felt him bend down and kiss the back of my neck, his hand slipped smoothly up my shirt rubbing my back.

I one quick movement he had removed his hand flipped me over onto my back and was on top of me with his lips firmly pressed against mine, I didn't even have time to protest because I was so totally consumed by the kiss.

I pulled of his shirt breaking the kiss for a short moment and then it was back to fireworks of kissing, with my hands placed on his chest I explored the strong muscles over his upper body.

It was starting to get pretty serious one he moved one of his hands down to grip my hip.

I deepened the kiss opening my mouth and letting his tongue slid in and dance with mine. 

I really believed that Luke might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, it's never felt so real or so right, and I didn't want to mess this up. Our passion was fire, beautiful and enchanting.

Like the fade out of a song our kissing slowed and the fire between us died down but it was all too soon

"Come on" Luke whispered breathless.

He pushed himself of me and stood up to put his shirt back on.

I got out of bed and walked into the closet in search of jeans and a shirt.

I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a knitted jumper, selecting a fresh pair of undergarments I headed into the bathroom to get changed.

I stripped out of my pyjamas and slid into my fresh ones; I brushed my teeth and added a little make up and ran a brush through my long dark brown hair then walked out.

Luke was waiting for me at the door with a grin plastered to his face.

"You ready?" he asked taking my hand

"Ready to have breakfast with a bunch of vampires including Kyle, You're kidding right?" I laughed

We continued through the mansion down to the dining room in silence just being together was enough.

When we reached the door Luke gave me that look he gave me when that lady who was a vampire crossed us on the way here he had moved his hand from mine and walked faster so we weren't walking together " keep up" he barked at me.

It was the same look now we had to pretend there was nothing between us.

Before we entered he kissed me on the cheek "you won't be the only human belonging to a vampire in there okay, some of the vampires from the ball stayed with their humans. So speak only when you're spoken to, don't look at anyone unless you have been addressed, and I know it's hard but whatever happens just go along with it…." He said all of this in such a low voice I barley heard him.

He opened the doors and strode through with me behind him, I followed him but kept my head down not looking up

"Sit there" he said in a stone cold voice that sounded so careless and arrogant I almost believed it.

I looked up to see where he had pointed it was the only empty seat in the room and it was next to Kyle, figures.

I sat down in the seat quietly and started down at the table.

"So nice of you to finally join us lily" Kyle said it in a mock happy tone but I could hear the anger under his tone.

The slaves came in then and served us they laid out mountains of bacon and eggs, pancakes, fresh fruit, toast and cereal along with milk and all types of jam and other spreads there was also juices, coffee and tea, but of course the one thing most of the vampires went for first the huge jugs that sat on the table full of you guessed it blood.

I served myself some bacon and eggs and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

I ate slowly keeping my head down, the only time my head went up was to take a drink from my glass, I glanced around the table quickly at all the vampires and humans, the humans all kept their heads down but all the vampires were eating and sipping on their glasses filled with blood, chatting away about who know what they spoke that damn fast I swear some of it wasn't even in English.

I continued to eat my food in a daze waiting for breakfast to end when Kyle's voice snapped me out of it.

"Lily?" his voice was cold as ice sending chills down my back

"Yes master?" I looked up at him then

"Give me your hand" he said holding his out to take mine

I hesitated at first and I guess that was for too long because he asked again only this time his voice was warm and soothing like a warm blanket wrapped around me.

"Give me your hand lily" he never took his eyes from mine I was locked there unable to speak I could only obey.

I lifted my hand in a daze and placed it in his; I was so focused on him I couldn't even hear the other vampires around us talking.

He lifted my hand to his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

My heart was beating loud and fast, he never let go of my gaze, it's like I was trapped there.

His warm smile turned into an ugly snarl and he sunk his teeth into my wrist.

I tried with all my might to bite back the scream that wanted to rip its way out of my throat and then my eyes found Luke, he stood there his face a stone cold mask but his eyes held pure anger.

Kyle continued to drink from my wrist, and he wasn't gentle about it, the pain was indescribable, it was sort of like when you touched a hot stove but that was only brushing the surface of describing the pain.

When he finally released my wrist from his mouth I felt tired and drained, I was trying to pull my hand back to me but he kept a firm grip on my hand.

I looked away from Luke to see that Kyle was now to my horror holding my bleeding wrist over his glass.

My wrist was just a dull pain now, and I felt my head start to drop forward almost straight into my plate of bacon and eggs.

"Brother" I vaguely heard Felix's voice from further down the table, but my head was so heavy I couldn't muster the strength to lift it up.

"Luke take lily" I heard Kyle snarl beside me

Luke came up behind me and helped me out of my chair, I sluggishly draped one arm over his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from going down.

By the time we had made it out of the dining room I couldn't stand anymore and I was starting to fade out, my eyes had become so heavy and I could feel the warm, caring, I wanted to feel the beauty of the dark I knew was there waiting for me.

I heard Luke let out a sigh and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way to my room.

I think I must have passed out a bit on the way to my room because the next thing I knew I was being laid down on my bed and Luke was right there beside me wrapping a bandage around my wrist.

Slowly I opened my eyes and started at him while he continued to bandage me.

"Thankyou" I whispered

He looked deep into my eyes…

"You're welcome" he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.


	14. a month later

Hey so it's been almost the whole year since I updated I lost motivation and year 11 was a nightmare. I'm doing my hsc now so I really can't say when the next update will be but I want you guys to know that I appreciate all your reviews and I'm sorry for taking so long.

I'm also extremely sorry for using all unnamed people it's supposed to be part of the big secret at the end of this story.

Mystery pov:

"Did you deliver the message Cole?" I asked

"I told her exactly what you told me. 'Don't run, do what you're told and stay alive. The others are preparing and it won't be long now. We will save you, we just need more time. Stay safe lily, we know where you are now'. Okay" Cole answered

"Any more information we can add boys?" I asked the boys ranging in different ages that stood around in my office.

"yes, I've been informed that there will be a dinner tonight and I have already sealed 3 places with _him, _no disrespect sir but I had to give him a name of identification whoever goes will have to pretend to be Alexander Shiner" one of the oldest of the boys answered he was 18 with shoulder length brown hair and clear green eyes.

"Sir please let me go to this one" I didn't have to see the face of the boy who asked this he had been recruited for only a month.

"You can't if you get caught it will compromise the whole entire mission" I answered him sadly, I knew how much he wanted to go, but if someone saw him and he was caught we would all be killed I couldn't risk it.

He growled and stormed out of the room.

"Cole I want you to attend the dinner along with Mitchell and Jayden. Until then you're all dismissed"

The men and younger boys shuffled out of my office through the door leaving me alone in there.

I walked over to the window and watched the sun setting into the mountains.

"I will get you out lily" I swore to the empty air around me

Lily's pov

"it's been a whole month, and I'm still here" I said to my reflection in the bathroom mirror that was only covered in a pair of silk pyjama shorts and a lace red bra that's bright colour made my skin look stark white in comparison.

My eyes wondered over my body.

They stopped every few seconds as they found the old and fresh wounds, the scars and the bruises…

Each with a horrible reminder that I was never going to escape, I was going to die in here, no one would know and no one would care…

_No!_ I couldn't afford to think like that I wasn't about to give up I would fight to survive and I have hope now but the question is will I be a fool for having hope.

With each day it was getting harder to convince myself that being here with Luke and the promise of freedom from the mysterious stranger named Cole from Halloween was enough, I knew sooner or later that I was going to crack and for that death would be punishment.

"Lily gets your ass out here before I bite your head off!" Kyle yelled from the bedroom he wasn't happy.

Slowly I turned away from the mirror without even bothering to put my shirt back on because in all honesty what was the point it would just end up coming off me again and made my way to the bedroom where a pissed of Kyle stood, eyes blazing red and fangs out in a sick twisted type of smile

"Breakfast time" was all he said as he rushed forward in a blur without a single warning

You'd think getting bitten so many times that I would be used to the pain now, but no with every bite came the unbearable sting and the searing hot feeling that rushed over your body.

I was too tired to even put up a good fight and there wasn't much point it would only make this sick game more interesting to him. As if I was no more than a broken toy to a toddler, Kyle dropped his hold on me and let me crash to the floor.

I didn't feel the hard impact of my body hitting the floor, all I felt were the soft thuds of my undead nightmare leaving the room.

It's usually like this, sometimes he leaves me on the floor, sometimes on the bed, and sometimes he might show the smallest kindness and send in one of the maids to help me but that has only happened twice so I didn't count on it.

I didn't remember closing my eyes so I jumped a little bit when I felt hands try to pick me up.

"Jesus" Luke muttered as he pulled me from the floor and carried my limp half naked body to the bed.

He propped me up against some pillows and handed me a tall glass of water and two white pills. I put the pills in my mouth and drowned the whole glass of water.

"I'll get you some clothes" Luke slid of the bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe. I looked down only now remembering that I was half naked, I blushed deeply and was thankful he wasn't there to see it. Leaning forward carefully I pulled one of the blankets up to my chest and covered my exposed body

I was now sitting alone at the dining table eating breakfast when Kyle stormed in looking extremely mad but his eyes were not on me instead they were looking at nothing in particular he was talking fast into a cell phone he had pressed to his ear.

I tried my best to be invisible and silently continued breakfast in the hopes he would continue his conversation then leave.

"She is but a human why are you showing so much interest in her?!" Kyle snarled loudly into the phone as he slammed his fist into the table making me jump in my chair.

Kyle's eyes snapped over to me as if he only just noticed I was there, quickly I moved my eyes from him to my plate.

"Fine then she will be there" Kyle growled and hung up the phone.

Kyle paced the dining room frustration and anger clear on his face.

A gust of wind wrapped around me and I looked up to see Kyle's dark red eyes boring into mine.

"You will accompany me to night to the dinner party and you will behave or so help me I'll rip out your insides" his voice low and full of coldness and something about that made me one hundred precent believe what he just said.

"Yes master" I squeaked my heart was pounding in my chest so loud I swear I could hear it.

With a growl he turned and made his way to the door.

"Master?" I called after him so low I thought he wouldn't even hear me

"What?" he turned around clearly annoyed

"Um…. What is the dinner party for?" I asked slowly in a small voice.

Out of all the things to ask I asked that one stupid question, but I couldn't help it I had a small inkling of hope that it would maybe be Cole coming back to get me out of here or something along those lines.

"I don't have time for this human! Ask Luke" he growled then stormed out of the dining hall slamming the door behind him

Just then Luke happened to emerge from the kitchen holding a jug of orange juice

"Did someone say my name?" he said a 100 kilowatt smile planted on his face

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"Because I am" he replied then planted a kiss on my cheek

"Great while you be happy ill just sit here and try to come up with a dress for tonight and a reason as to why Kyle doesn't want me to be at the dinner tonight but is forcing me anyway" I grumbled

Luke turned to me then and his smile dropped

"He's making you go tonight?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, and I have no idea as to why, for some reason he doesn't want me there but he is being forced for me to attend" I sighed slouching into my chair in defeat.

"Well I can help with the dress department" his smile was back and he was pulling me up from my chair.

"Luke enough with the happy stuff, I'm freaking out! How is this so amusing to you?!" I growled taking my hand away from his and folding them stubbornly across my chest.

"Because silly now we can spend the whole day together and no one will think anything of it" he said walking around behind me and placing his hands on either side of my shoulders and pushing me forwards.

"All it takes is one maid to see us and squeal to Kyle you know" I said stubbornly

"Ah not if you go somewhere the maids aren't allowed to go" he laughed

I smiled at that as he pulled from the dining room and out to the front door.

Luke suddenly grabbed me and pressed me up against a stone pillar so that we were hidden from the 3 maids that where chatting as they made their way up the steps to the mansion

Luke wrapped a hand around my mouth when I tried to speak.

The maids moved quickly into the mansion and the giant wooden door shut solidly behind them, slowly he removed his hand from my mouth and cracked a giant grin.

"You couldn't just take a step away from me; you had to go for the more drastic move?"

He kissed my nose and with no reply he pulled me out from behind the pillar and down the steps to a limo that was waiting for us.

We hopped inside the car and the driver shut the door behind us.

The car began moving down the long drive way to the roads.

"Wait! If Kyle finds out that we have left he will kill us!" I began to panic.

"No he won't" Luke said calmly

"Well if he doesn't kill you he will kill me! Damn it Luke take me seriously" I was starting to go into full on panic mode.

Luke turned to look at me then, he placed both hands on my shoulders.

"He won't, because he asked me to take you to get a dress, so stop freaking out. You can trust me" he said calmly, his eyes staring into mine.

He kissed my nose and sat back in the leather seats.

We reached a town within 20 minutes, this was the first time I had been out in the world in a whole month, when I stepped out of the car I began to realise that.

Klause had let us out all the time me Kelly and miles had spent countless hours shopping and running around the nearby town.

The thought of them brought a small tear to my eye; I quickly wiped it away before Luke had a chance to notice.

"So I know a few good dress shops down on mayflower, shall we?" Luke grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

For the next hour Luke had dragged me in and out of at least ten dress stores supplying me with dozens of different dresses in just about every colour.

I didn't like any of them and I figured that if I had no dress I wouldn't have to go, mission accomplished.

"Seriously girl I'm running out of stores, pick something!" Luke was beginning to get frustrated.

"But that's my point silly, if I don't have a dress then I don't have to go" I replayed

"You obviously don't know Kyle, he will make you go naked even if you don't have a dress" Luke said in a dead serious voice.

"Oh my god really?" I said in disbelief, when I had devised this plan that had never occurred to me.

"Yes, he's done it before to one of the girls and she was much younger than you" he said

"That's sick!" I said disgusted

"No that's Kyle" Luke said his back turned to me while he went through the racks of dresses.

What a sick animal what kind of person does that to a little girl?!

My face must have given myself away because Luke talked then

"He's a vampire girl; he doesn't care about human life. None of them do they find joy in seeing us suffer we are insignificant to them we exist as only a food supply" something flickered behind his eyes that I couldn't quite catch but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

He handed me a red knee length satin dress with a sweetheart neckline and thick straps.

"This is going to look horrid on me! And why do I always have to wear red are you trying to tempt Kyle into eating me?!" I exclaimed pushing the dress away from me.

"No, trust me I'm sure of this one, and the red means Kyle won't complain and he isn't going to eat you" he held out the dress which I reluctantly took and then he turned me around and pushed me in the direction of the change rooms.

I hanged the dress up on the hook and pulled the curtain shut on a smirking Luke.

I tore of my clothes in annoyance for what felt like the millionth time today in reality it was only the 8th time I had.

I turned away from the mirror and unzipped the dress and put it on.

"Have you got it on yet?" Luke called from the other side of the curtain.

"Hold on a damn minuet" I called back while I pulled up the zipper.

When I turned around to face the mirror let's just say that my jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"How does it look?" Luke asked


	15. complusion nd a unexpected dinner guest

**Hey readers! So a while ago I got a really horrid flame about my story, for those who have been reading since I first posted this story I started this when I was like 12 on a computer with no auto check so when I finish this story I will go back and edit it all. Thank you to all my other readers who have stuck with me over the past somewhat 3 ish years. I'm really trying to finish this story for you guys xox **

**p.s this chapter has been split into two parts because of how insanely big this part of the story**

**Read and review.**

**coraline**

The dress looked so perfect on me it hugged my waist and the red fabric made me skin look like a porcelain doll if you ignored the few scars that had begun to cover my body.

I poked my head out of the dressing room and raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"Are you gay?" I asked completely serious

He smirked "if I was gay could I do this?"

Pushing me inside the change room he crashed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Still think I'm gay?" he pulled back and asked

"I think we cleared that up" I laughed

Luke leaned in to kiss me again but I stopped him and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused

Why am I only thinking of this now screw Cole I'm already on the outside with heaps cash the most important person in my life with me and we are alone, why the hell am I trying on dresses when I could be miles away from here right now!

"Luke we could leave right now!" I grinned

Recognition came over Luke's face "we can't run lily" he said

"Why not? We are already out we have all this money we could be free" I couldn't understand why he was telling me no.

"We wouldn't make it to the next town girl, Kyle would send wolves and we both would be killed"

I pushed him out of the change room and unzipped the dress changing back to my normal clothes.

"Don't be mad with me girl, it's the truth we wouldn't make it to the morning" Luke complained from outside

I pushed aside the curtain grabbed the card from his hand and went to pay for the stupid dress.

The sales lady put the dress in the bag with the receipt and wished me a good afternoon _yeah sure a good afternoon is going to happen_.

I walked outside onto the street and was heading back to where we left the limo.

Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop

"You won't even try for me?" I asked before he opened his mouth

His face fell and he frowned.

"I would do anything for you lily but that's putting you in danger, I could lose you. I just need more time to come up with a plan" he said wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug

I wanted so bad to tell him at that moment that I sort of did have some kind of plan being made by Cole and these 'others' that he spoke of.

But I decided not to, not until I was sure that I really wanted to not because I didn't trust Luke with this secret but if Kyle found out something was up he could try using Luke to get me to talk or the other way around. It was just safer for both of us to keep it to myself for now.

We were back in the limo driving to the mansion now we sat quietly together, I was trying to come up with some way to tell Luke about this plan Cole had told me about but I didn't know how and if I told him and the escape plan was for tonight I could spoil it all by telling Luke and having Kyle find out, this dinner could end up a blood bath. But if it was to happen tonight and Cole tried to get me out what if that meant leaving Luke behind?

My eyes glanced at Luke; he looked so beautiful starring out the window. His hair all tousled and his eye bright and happy like there wasn't a problem in the world, but when I looked closely I could see what lie underneath it all. His fear, sadness and anger, all of this was not fair to him. It wasn't fair to anyone.

"You're staring" he commented a smile pulling at his lips

I said nothing I just leaned over and kissed his cheek, but before my lips met his cheek he turned his head and caught my lips.

What would happen if Kyle found out about us, it would definitely end with someone dead.

"What are you thinking?" Luke asked pulling back and holding my face in his hands.

"It's nothing… I'm just nervous about tonight" I lied to him

I shouldn't have lied I guess but I tried to just look at it like I was bending the truth.

I was curious about this dinner tonight, what had put Kyle so on edge about this dinner. I wanted to know but it was clear Luke didn't know and it's not like I was about to ask Kyle himself.

Once back home and inside the mansion I grabbed my shopping bag and went upstairs to my room leaving Luke downstairs to help prepare for the dinner.

I only had about 3 hours till dinner which was at 6 so I wasn't going to get changed just yet.  
>So instead I settled onto the bed hoping I could just relax for a little bit.<p>

My mind began to wonder shuffling through thoughts.

I came to an abrupt holt like a huge brick wall had been slammed in front of me and I'd been running to fast looking over my shoulder and when I finally turned to look ahead of me there it was this brick wall, and when I hit it my questions rose and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of them sooner.

Why doesn't Luke have bite marks? Why does Kyle treat him different to other humans? That day when I first woke up here why was Kyle not surprised by his hateful attitude towards me, I hadn't thought about it then because it was all an act but now I didn't know what to think. And why does Kyle get Luke to do everything that concerns me? And why is Luke the only other human I've talked to in the house. It suddenly became clear that I didn't actually know anything about Luke, sure there was the stuff from when we were young but what about all those years we had been apart what was happening in his life, we had never talked about it.

Just then Luke walked into the room.

"Hey" he whispered coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Worry and anger was written all over his face, and it was starting to scare me

"It's nothing" Luke replied

"Don't lie to me Luke" I complained

Unlike him I was actually good at lying he wasn't.

"I'm just worried about you, I know what Kyle is like I've been with him for 3 years and I've seen how fast he goes through humans but for some reason he has kept you around for a lot longer than any other girl he has owned. It's not normal behaviour for him." He explained

"So what does it mean?" I asked

"I don't know lily" he said.

Taking his hands in mine I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Luke I wanted to know why Kyle treats you different, why he doesn't feed of you and I guess doesn't question your act when you're around me. What makes you different to the other humans here?" I asked pulling back from the kiss

"I knew this subject would come up eventually. You know how I told you that my father left my brother, mother and I well when he left he became a vampire and now he's a very wealthy one and gives Kyle and his brothers a lot of money because Kyle and his brothers maker is a good friend of my fathers. My father also owns the keep in London, and he's a member of the vampire high council. So Kyle treats me different to not anger my father, the agreement was that I live here and Kyle and his brothers will continue to get paid" he explained

"wait so your dad is now a powerful vampire and he's pretty much dumped you here, why hasn't he tried to put brad here as well why only you?"

"Last I heard they were still trying to track down brad but every time they find him he disappears before they can get him. He was with you when you lived with that other vampire wasn't he?" he asked

"Yeah he was, though I only spoke to him just once, we met the same why you and I did here" It brought a laugh to my lips remembering the memory.

"What you tried to stab him in the face?" he chuckled

"no we crashed into each other and I thought he was you, same like I thought you were him that day I tried to escape" that day felt like almost a lifetime ago.

"So I'm the brother that almost gets stabbed in the face, I see how it is" he sooked

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his.

"But you get this" I whispered against his lips.

He pressed his lips to mine and placed a gentle hand on my cheek.

We broke apart and smiled at each other, the light from the day dimming as the sun went down outside the windows.

Kissing Luke would never get old, his kisses where so sweet and delicate and full of passion and to top it off he was pretty much an amazing kisser, not that iv kissed a lot of guys but me and Kelly had some pretty fun nights with cute human and vampire guys behind the stables.

Shakily I took a deep breath and looked towards the windows the golden glow had almost disappeared behind the forest that surrounded Kyle's mansion.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked gently grabbing my hand

"Yeah, I just need to start getting ready or Kyle is going to freak like he normally does" I lied putting on a fake smile.

"Well I'll leave you to it because I need to get back downstairs to help the maids" he kissed me on the cheek and stood up from the bed and walked to the door, Luke turned and smiled before shutting the door and leaving.

I was always a pretty good liar though I could never lie to Klaus he always saw right through my lies like the time we stole all the tomato sauce from the kitchens and had a huge war with josh, miles, Kelly and me and it ended with the ball room covered in tomato sauce and when me and Kelly tried to blame it on josh and miles well let's just say that afternoon me and Kelly wear left to clean the ballroom while the boys got to hang out in the stables with the horses.

I giggled at the memory of that day, and we only got the blame because Klaus somehow knew it had all been my idea in the first place. Still to this day I reckon it was that nosey maid laurel she always ratted us out to Klaus.

The door to my room was thrown open and a very angry Kyle stalked in his eyes scanned the room and flashed red when he found me sitting on the bed.

"Get over here" he snarled from the middle of the room.

I slid of the bed and scampered over to him quickly to afraid that if I didn't move fast enough whatever was about to happen would be ten times worse if I took my time.

"Take your top off" he growled lowly

My breath caught in my throat but I quickly removed it and dropped it on the floor.

He reached for me and gripped my hip with one hand and latched his hand onto my neck retching it to one side, then came the cold stab of his fangs piercing my skin.

There was something different this time, he pulled back and bit my skin again and again.  
>He wouldn't stop; it felt like he was ripping out my throat. Maybe this was it he was actually going to kill me. I screamed loudly as he repeatedly bit down on my neck.<p>

"Stop, you're going to kill me!" I yelled out in a battered and raspy plea for my life.

And just like that he stopped and dropped my now limp body to the floor, I felt the floor smack the side of my hip bone, I yelped as pain shooted through me.

He crouched down to my level his blood red eyes stabbing into mine.

I mustered up some strength and tried to crawl away from him I only managed to put a small amount of space between us.  
>He doesn't generally scare me this much but this time I was terrified that I was about to die and I was ready to call out Luke's name.<p>

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to him; I let out a strangled scream and tried to pull my arm free.

Time stopped then and my mind went blank…

"Forget the pain you feel, get up and get ready for dinner then come down stairs right away. You will not tell anyone that I feed of you and you will not talk about the things that happen between us in this household if our guests should ask. Also do not speak of this conversation to our guests" his words melted into my mind like hot liquid.

He stood up and left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

After that it was like I'd turned into some kind of pod person, I pulled myself up of the floor and inside my head it hurt so much I wanted to scream but I couldn't it was like I had been trapped in my own mind.

I went to the armchair that sat in the corner and picked up the brown shopping bag that held my red dress. Somehow I had never even noticed that this chair was in this room and I spent a lot of time in here.

Slowly I went into the wardrobe and put on the dress and then with no thought grabbed a pair of black satin heels from one of the shelves and slipped them on.

I went into the bathroom and did my makeup lightly, mostly to just hide my pale complexion that came from the lack of sunlight and blood loss.  
>Also doing my best to clean the angry bite wound on my neck, my mind winced at the pain but my body remained controlled and still as my hand robotically cleaned the wound.<p>

In the mirror I caught the sight of a bruise forming around my wrist that was turning and dark shade of purple.

I left my hair down and only ran the brush through it; I also added a pair of diamond earrings for some unknown reason.

What the hell was wrong with me?

My body was still doing its own thing, walking to the door and opening it my feet took me out of the room and down the hallway to the staircase which I descended slowly.

The second I stepped of that last step it was like id been slapped across the face.

I could feel a hot pain on my neck and my wrist was throbbing along with my hip, I remembered now.

It had been a long time since I had been compelled, after living with Klaus for so long there was never any need for it not even the vampire boys we hanged out with ever tried to compel us.

My heels clicked on the tiled floor as I walked towards the dining room door.

I could hear talking on the other side of the doors but couldn't understand a word they were saying through the thick wood of the doors.

Closing my eyes I took three deep breaths to calm myself, opening my eyes I pushed open the doors and stepped into the dining room.

The first thing to catch my attention was the man who planned to help me escape standing right next to Kyle.

_**A/N: this is only part one of this chapter, it's really big so I've split it into two the next part will be posted soon its being edited 3**_


	16. one massive OMG

**Here's the second update guys enjoy !**

**LUKE'S POV**

"Luke can you give me a hand setting the table" my friend Dallas called from outside the kitchen.

I dropped the dish I was cleaning into the sink and walked out into the dining hall. Earlier me and Dallas had lit a whole bunch of candles in the dining hall so the room now gave of soft golden glow.

"Hey Luke turn the chandelier light on, it's still too dark and Kyle will complain as always" Dallas laughed.

I flicked on the light switch that was near the double door entrance and then started to help Dallas set up the table. I wasn't considered a maid here but I didn't mind helping out it's not like I had much else to do around here except spend whatever time I could with Lily.

"So what's up with you and Lily mate?" Dallas asked randomly catching me of guard.

"Nothing she's Kyle's play toy not mine" I lied setting down the forks next to the plates.

"If you say so" he smirked, Dallas always had this way of being able to see right through me but he never questioned what I would tell him even if he knew I was lying.

Suddenly a huge ear splitting scream ripped through the entire mansion and it was Lily's. I slammed my fists on the table in frustration and anger. There was nothing I could ever do for her and it killed me not knowing if the next time this happens she might end up dead and having to find her unconscious and half naked on the floor almost every day was a nightmare for me and her.

"You need to cool it before someone notices mate" Dallas said quietly when the screams stopped.

"I can't! I care about her and I can't stand that I'm so helpless. I can't protect her from him" I whispered to Dallas not bothering to hide the truth.

"Stop you're going to kill me!" lily's voice yelled out

He was going to kill her I couldn't just stand here and let it happen. I ran towards the door and almost made it before I was tackled to the floor.

"Get of me man I have to save her" I yelled in Dallas's face trying to kick him of me.

"Luke if you try and run in there like some hero you will both reveal yourself and most likely end up both dead, think about what you're doing man" Dallas reasoned.

I stopped struggling because he was right. If tried to run in and act the hero we would both end up dead or at least she would.

Dallas got of me and pulled me to my feet "I know you love her mate but be smart do whatever you can to protect so she won't get killed"

Lily had stopped screaming now and the house had gone back to silent. Which worried me even more because if she was screaming I at least knew she was alive?

Dallas and I set the rest of the table then made our way to our rooms to get changed. Leaving Dallas to his room, I wandered two doors up and into my room. I was resisting the urge to go up to lilys room and check on her, I had to keep convincing myself that she would be fine. Kyle wouldn't have killed her because she had to be at dinner. The walls in my room were painted a stormy grey and only contained a small bathroom, a double bed made out of a dark wooded timber with dark blue sheets, a small walking wardrobe that had two racks on either side and a shoe rack at the back and a desk the same colour as the bedframe.

I pulled of my t-shirt over my head and threw it towards the bathroom so I could put it in the laundry basket later. Rustling through the coat hangers I found the formal long sleeved white shirt that Kyle made us wear on formal occasions. Kyle wasn't to strict on the clothing so I shrugged into the shirt and buttoned it up leaving the top two undone then rolling up the sleeves to just under my elbow. The black jeans I had on would be fine. I glanced down to the clock on my wrist realising it was almost time for his guest's to arrive so I ran my fingers through my hair a few times as I hastily walked out the door to find Dallas in the hallway rolling his sleeves up.

"Looking good mate" Dallas grinned looking up at me

"Shut up we are going to be late if we don't get our butts outside" I said quickly making my way down the hallway with him close on my heels.

"So do you know these people coming tonight?" Dallas asked me

"Nope I don't even have a name to go off Kyle didn't really go into detail" I told him

"At least we don't have his brothers around its fewer vampires to deal with"

"Hey Felix isn't all that bad you just gotta stay on his good side" I argued, Felix and me had always got along since the first day I got dumped here by my last vampire master.

"True enough I guess" Dallas muttered, he wasn't too fond of just about any vampire but he didn't really have a choice he was stuck here for now until he's sold to someone else again.

We made our way to the front door and down the steps to stand on the gravel of the long driveway.

"Let's just get this night over and done with" Dallas grumbled as a car came rolling down the driveway kicking up a light cloud of dirt and dust.

**LILY'S POV**

What the hell was happening?

Kyle was standing next to the man who was planning to get me out of here…

My head was starting to spin and I wobbled a bit in my heels, Kyle stretched out his arm in my direction. I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other and walked towards them. Kyle took my hand and pulled me the last few feet. Anger began to blur in with my shock and confusion.

"You must be lily" Cole swept in and gracefully took my free hand and placed a delicate kiss on top of my hand. My breath caught in my throat and I stood frozen. His eyes flicked up to mine and he quickly he winked at me.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm alexander shiner" Cole lied. It clicked; maybe this was the escape plan. Maybe it was for tonight so I decided to shut my mouth right there and then.

I nodded to green eyes and managed a smile; he was joined by two other men.  
>"These are two of my greatest friends Jayden and Mitchell" he gestured to the two other men, I managed a small nod in their direction.<p>

Kyle practically dragged me to the table and shoved me into a chair. "So let's talk business…" Kyle spoke to Cole and by then I had tuned out not caring what they talked about.

Dinner progressed slowly because no one talked to me so I was left to sit all on my own and it didn't help that I had no appetite so I couldn't even enjoy the food.

I was absently shovelling food around my plate when I heard my name mentioned I pretended not to notice but I was listening to them now.

"How long have you had lily?" Cole asked Kyle intrigued

"Way to long, I was looking at some new ones last week that are coming in from London I've never had a British girl" Kyle snickered licking his lips.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes flicked up to look at Cole's reaction he was smirking "yes the British do taste rather good"

I looked to Luke who had been standing quietly against the wall with another boy, he met my gaze and I saw panic in his eyes but he smiled trying to cover it. I looked back down to my plate. Kyle was going to get rid of me soon… he was either going to kill me or sell me.

"Well if you ever intend to sell her I would be quiet interested in her" Cole spoke looking me up and down.

"Oh I already have a person interested in Russia do you know of a victor Renwick?" Kyle asked Cole

"Yes he is quite the monster isn't he, she would last a week" Cole laughed

"He pays good money though" Kyle laughed along with Cole.

They continued to talk about good buyers and the slave houses and upcoming auctions.

I bit back my tears and prayed that after hearing this tonight I will be sprung out of this place and never have to look back.

When dinner ended I was commanded to return to my room after saying goodnight to everyone I left the room expecting Luke to follow but he was nowhere to be seen.

I had climbed the stair case I was wondering down the hall when a door on my right opened and I was pulled inside. I turned to attack the person who had grabbed me but stopped when I saw it was Luke. "You scared me half to death!" I growled punching him in the shoulder. He had pulled me into a room that looked like a sitting room; there was a wall of books, a fire place, a dusty red couch and an even dustier and mattered red arm chair. Cobwebs had gathered along the roof and the paintings on the walls where mattered the paint chipping away the images long gone.

"Sorry lily" he apologized.

I wrapped my arms around him and silently let the tears fall "he wants to sell me" I cried into his shirt which he had changed to a simple black t shirt. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to his and pressed his lips to mine. "You have no idea how much I love you" he whispered against my lips.

His hand gripped my hips and lifted me up of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck my hand tangling in his hair. At the couch he laid me down and was leaning over me he held himself up on his knees and arms so he wouldn't crush me.

He kissed down my neck and whispered sweet things in my ear. We rolled of the couch to the floor me straddling his waist I sat on his stomach leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Suddenly he pushed me of him and rolled on top of me kissing down my collar bone and across the tops of my breast. His lips brushed the old bite marks each one sending chills through my body. Meeting my eye he smirked and kissed my nose.

"LILY!" Kyle's voice boomed through the house.

We both cursed in unison and scrambled to our feet. I straightened my dress and dusted it off; Luke did the same to himself. "You go first, see you soon" he whispered kissing my cheek.

I smiled and ran from the room into the hallway and started quickly walking to my room. "Where the hell have you been?" I sighed as he came into view stalking down the hallway towards me.

"Got lost" I lied to him. He grunted and grabbed my arm tightly dragging me into the room.

I sat on the bed as he passed back and forth in thought. I started down at my feet waiting for him to speak; I just wished id had more time to get Luke's scent of me in case Kyle smelled him on me.

He stopped pacing, I glanced up to find looking right at me his eyes a burning red. My breath caught in my throat my heart pounding with fear nothing ever good came from that look. He began stalking towards me, I cringed back as he got closer.

Thankfully a knock at the door stopped him "what?" he snarled. An older man opened the door "master alexander would like to speak with you in your study" he said formally then shut the door.

"When I get back, you better be here!" he pointed at me and then stormed out of the room. I sat still trying to get my breath back when the door opened again and in walked one of the boys that had been with Cole. "Don't be afraid" he said calmly shutting the door quietly.

"Cole sent me" he whispered walking towards me

This was it I was about to sprung out!

"Don't get too happy it's not happening tonight it's not time… I know your eager to get out of her-"I cut him off "eager? You have no idea I'm most likely a few hours away of either dying, getting raped or about 3 days away from being sold!" I snapped, he frowned grimly

"I know you want out but it's too soon there's only 3 of us here we can't get you out on our own, give us just a few more days. I promise you nothing will happen" he whispered sitting on the bed next to me. "You can't promise that" I said.

"Please just trust us" he begged, I nodded "I do trust you guys".

"We have to leave, don't tell anyone. You can tell Luke but that's it and you must make him swear not to tell anyone else" he shocked me because he knew about Luke.

"How do you know about Luke?" I asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about us lily, but when we get you out everything will be explained you just have to trust us for now" he answered. I nodded again assuring him that I understood and I was going to trust them, whoever they were…

He left after that leaving me alone in my room. I went into the bathroom for a shower because I felt dusty and repulsed by Kyle as usual. The showers warm water seemed to drive away all my problems and could almost imagine myself back in my bathroom in my old home, god how I missed it. I made a promise to myself that when I got out I was going to find my old family again.

I walked out of the bathroom in my fluffy white robe scrunching the water from my hair with a towel. I looked up to see Luke sitting on the bed he glanced up and smiled. I changed inside the wardrobe into a pair of grey sweat pants and a navy blue tank top.

"You should have seen how much dust came out of my hair in the shower" I laughed sitting next to him on the bed. "Why was there dust in your hair?" he raised one eyebrow.

"From that dusty room remember" I giggled lacing my fingers with his.

"What room lily?" he asked confused

"The one we were in before, you seriously could not have forgotten that already it was only 30 minutes ago" I exclaimed faking hurt. He looked puzzled "lily I've been in the kitchen since you left dinner"

"Then who was I…" I trailed off, who had that been then if it wasn't Luke then who

"Lily what's going on?" Luke gently shook my shoulder.

It just came to me like a huge invisible brick wall that when I ran into it this huge atomic bomb went off inside my head.

"Oh my fucking god I just made out with your brother!" I jumped of the bed and exclaimed.


	17. Some truth is revealed

_**Hey again! I've had this chapter for a little over a week now and I haven't gotten around to posting it because school is back and I've been in with 5 truckloads of work! So here's the newest chapter I hope you enjoy **_

_**The next one will be coming soon if any of you guys have some ideas for the story I would love to hear them and add them to my story**_

_**Coraline xx**_

"What?" Luke said confused

"It was your brother, not you" I said my breathing starting to change short gasps.

"Lily you're not making any sense, what happened?" he questioned placing both hands on my shoulder and looking into my eyes.

"I thought he was you, he acted like you and he looked like you…. Well of course he does your twins" I stumbled out the words

"I don't understand lily" he said confused

"It was brad he was here Luke… I kissed him because I thought he was you and then it turned into this huge make out session and I swear I thought he was you" I explained tears springing to my eyes as It became incredibly clear about what I had done and how this was going to make Luke feel.

"My brother couldn't possibly be here lily… did someone compel you?" he said all to calmly

I pulled out of his grasp and took a step back throwing my hands in the air in a sudden burst of anger

"No Luke I wasn't compelled! It was brad, I don't know how he got in here but somehow he did" I exclaimed

"You need to calm down and keep your voice down or Kyle will hear us" Luke said trying to calm me down.

He was right I needed to keep my voice down otherwise Kyle would hear us and we would be totally screwed. I took a few deep breaths trying to stop my rapid heartbeat.

"Okay so if you were downstairs in the kitchen then who was I with upstairs in that room?" I asked not really directing the question at Luke.

"I don't know how it could have been my brother how could he have gotten in past Kyle's pack of wolves" he shrugged

"Wait where is Cole?" I figured he might know something

"Who is Cole?" Luke questioned

Oh crap I totally forgot that he doesn't know about the others…

"Um I mean alexander where is he?"

"He should be with Kyle in the study still why?"

"What about the others where are they?" I answered his question with a question

"In the sitting room I think, why lily what's going on?" he asked frustration crawling into his eyes.

"There's no time to explain we have to talk to them before Kyle is finished talking with alexander"

I grabbed Luke's hand and fled from the room carefully looking both ways before running out and down the hallway to the staircase.

"Please explain what's going on?" Luke asked running behind me

"I can't explain right now we just have to find them" I told him as we ran down the stairs and towards the sitting room.

I walked quickly now that I had he sitting room doors insight; I pulled them open and stepped inside to find the two boys that had come with Cole. One sat on a couch sipping glass of scotch and the other which was the one that came to see me before stood next to the open fire place staring into its flames.

"I need to talk to you" I said my voice strong and full of force though I didn't feel quite that way on the inside.

They looked at me both completely at a loss of words which I decided to use as my chance to speak again.

"you two obviously know who Luke is and I bet you know who his brother is so explain to me how it can be possible that I just mistaked his brother for him" I demanded

"What? There is no way brad could be here" the one on the couch exclaimed

"Well he was because I was definitely not with Luke just 30 minutes ago" I exclaimed

"He must have snuck in somehow and pretended to be Luke so he wouldn't be caught. I should have guessed he would try this even though we told him not to" the one at the fire place said

"Is he like with you guys or something?" I asked

"Pretty much he only joined us over a month ago said he was running from his dad he helped us find you believe it or not" the one on the couch spoke

"Who are you guys?" I asked because I had already had enough of all of this.

"I'm Mitchell and that's Jayden" the one I now knew as Mitchell answered he was tall with brown spiked hair and warm brown eyes. The one which was Jayden was shorter with blonde shaggy hair and crystal blue eyes and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"you know that's not what I mean I want to know who you are why you're here and what the hell is going on" I growled in frustration

A hand grasped mine and laced its fingers with mine I turned to see Luke's eyes staring into mine his ace looking tired and confused I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"We can't tell you any more than we already have, I'm sorry" Jayden said standing up from the couch and putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

Mitch glanced at the clock on his wrist and then rolled his shoulders and looked at me.

"We have to go, I'm sorry about what's happened" he said then walked past me and out of the room Jayden followed slowly behind.

Jayden placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Sorry man" he said then left the room

Me and Luke stood there for a few moments holding each other's hand, not speaking.

"I'm so sorry Luke" I broke the silence and looked at him

"It's not your fault" he shrugged not looking at me.

"I really thought he was you" I whispered

"Its fine, you should get back upstairs" he let go of my hand and left the room.

I turned and watched him leave tears springing to my eyes. I left the room and walked back up to my bedroom and sat down on the bed pulling my knees to my chest tightly and cried.

I had seriously screwed up and now Luke was mad and I didn't know if it was directed at me or his brother. I didn't even get the chance to explain anything to him. Guilt spread through me when I thought about kissing brad and looking back there was a few different things that I haven't picked up before like his hair was a lighter shade of brown and his hand felt slightly colder than Luke's always warm hands that held me whenever Kyle had left me cold and bloody on the floor. I should have realised straight away I was such an idiot.

I crawled into the bed and curled into a ball under the covers and sobbed myself to sleep and thankfully Kyle never came back.


	18. Love Restores

_**Okay readers yeah I suck I know join the line of people that despise me. I'm almost at the end of my senior year so hopefully I will have more time to write and adventures to inspire more writing. Guys I'm really bad at decision making and it seems that every time I write a new chapter I change my plot line so sorry for the annoying plot changes here and there. Let me know what you think guys xx**_

_**Coraline**_

The morning light that came in through the windows pulled me from my sleep. Slowly I unfolded my stiff body and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Last night's events had never left my mind; it had haunted my dreams all night…

Pulling myself from the bed I stumbled into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Yanking of my clothes I stepped into the warm water. Sobs escaped my lips as I washed my hair and scrubbed my pale skin with soap. I shut of the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a white fluffy towel around my body. I went into the wardrobe and changed into a pair of grey jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I caught my reflection in the full length mirror and stopped to look at myself. I was pale and had blotchy red marks on my cheeks and red rimmed eye. Something in me clicked in that moment and I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Rubbing my eyes of any lingering tears I left my room in search of Luke.

I carefully moved down the hallways avoiding other people in the mansion. I had never been to Luke's room but I had a rough idea of where it was. When I finally made it down to the hallway that his room was on I had dodged Felix and Kyle and hidden in a closet. Not how I wanted to spend my morning. I was stuck with the choice of having to guess which door was his, so I chose a random door and knocked 3 times. It was almost instantly that the door opened that for a spilt second I thought it was a vampire that answered but was greeted with a human guy I had seen around with Luke I think his name was Dallas.

"Hey there lily what can I do for you?" he smiled

"Hi, your Dallas right?" I asked him

"The one and only, you looking for Luke?" he smirked and raised an eye brow. I found it slightly odd how he could be so bright and happy when he lived in this hell hole... did he even get paid?

"Yeah I am" I shut off my internal dialogue and asked him.

"He might be in his room, let's look shall we" he smiled and stepped a=out of his room and passed me walking down two doors and coming to a stop.

He knocked twice and then opened the door without waiting for an answer

"Luke?" he called into the room.

There was a low grunt that sounded from the double bed.

"He's in there I'll leave you to it" Dallas smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Luke sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them they landed on me his eyes appeared warm but guarded something flickered in them that worried me.

"What are you doing in here? If Kyle found out!" he exclaimed jumping out of the bed.

"I don't care what Kyle does to me, I needed to talk to you" I walked towards him and grabbed both his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry; I made a promise not to say anything... I wanted to tell you everything but I was scared that if someone found out we would not make it out of here alive. And I honestly had no idea it was your brother last night he acted and looked exactly like you. Maybe he did it because he couldn't let me know it was him and it's not like he kissed me I kissed him if he pushed me away I would have noticed something was up. But now that I look back there are slightly different things about him I should have noticed – "I rambled on but was cut off by Luke shaking me.

"Lily stop... its okay" his eyes were clouded with worry.

"I'm so sorry" I cried.

He pulled me to him and hugged me tight as I cried into his chest. He soothed me and kissed the top of my head as I continued to cry. A few moments later I pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something" I said pulling him down to the bed to sit.

He looked at me questiongly while I tried to regain focus and control my sobs.

"Alexanders name is Cole I've met him before at the Halloween party he danced with me and told me that he and some others had a plan to get me out of here. He said he would come back for me soon, and then he showed up here last night and I thought it was going to happen but then I found out it wasn't and he made me promise not to tell anyone if Kyle compelled you or me things would end so badly but I don't want to lie to you anymore and if this is going to happen soon then you need to know" I explained to him.

"He sat there in silence for a few minutes his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Well this explains a lot... I wonder why they chose you and never anyone else. You have no idea who they are?" he finally spoke

"I have no idea who they are but if they want to help get me out I'll take any help I can get anywhere is better than here. But I am not leaving without you" I replied

"If you are given a chance to leave you take it and leave me behind, I'll be okay" he said determination clouding his eyes

"The hell I will" I said in defiance.

"You will if it makes you safe" his voice rising in volume

"No" I growled at him

"I will be fine without you how do you think I've survived for so damn long I can handle myself around here, Kyle will do whatever he wants to you lily! You're his shiny toy and if he ever did anything do you think I could stop him? No I couldn't because he is a vampire" he didn't wait for an answer.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"I will do everything I can to make sure I am never separated from you again I was young when I lost you but there wasn't one night that I never stopped thinking about you and how I missed that you would always hold me till I fell asleep. I never want to feel what I felt then. I can't ever feel like that again. I've lost so much your all I have Luke, I love you and I will not loose you" I whispered as tears sprung to my eyes.

In this precious moment I had no idea what my future would hold I could die tomorrow or in a week but here with Luke it didn't matter I had him and I would not loose him.

Luke let out a shaky breath then leant forward and kissed me.

The kiss sent electric currents through my body and left me breathless.

"Have you had something to eat yet?" he asked pulling back from the kiss.

He never waited for an answer as he took my hand and led us to the kitchen, Dallas ended up tagging along as well.

We all sat at the dining table now eating bacon and eggs and talking quietly between us.

"So Dallas how long you been here?" I asked Dallas

"About a year I think, I lost track" he said shovelling bacon into his mouth

Luke and Dallas started talking about something I had lost interest on the topic and began to just shovel food around my plate.

"Oh little red!" I voice rang out through the house.

Fear sprung up inside me, my body went ridged in my chair and I turned my eyes towards Luke terror taking over me

"It's okay, breath lily" he whispered

I tried to control my breathing and calm my nerves but it was a useless effort.

"There's my little red" I heard Kyle's icy voice whisper in my ear suddenly

I jumped and turned to see his red glowing eyes staring me down and his fangs barred in a grin.

"Jumpy aren't you" he chuckled then looked towards Luke and Dallas

"Leave" he commanded all humour lost from his voice.

He looked back at me with that look I had become all too familiar with… I was about to lose a lot of blood.

He reached for my arm and on instinct I pulled back, but with lighting speed he grabbed me and I yelped as he retched me from the chair.

I didn't even have time to catch a breath before his fangs were at my neck and had begun to drink deeply. My vision swam and I could feel my body turn limp and I was only held up by his arms.

Somewhere in my mind I registered that he was now talking to me and had stopped drinking.

"Maybe I will keep you… or maybe I should turn you. But I like you as a human… decisions decisions darling lily" he whispered in my ear

"No" I choked out my voice barley a whisper but I knew he heard it.

"Even when you're so weak your determination is something to admire" he snickered then let go of me

My body smashed into the ground and I watched with wide eyes as he stepped over me and left the room licking my fresh blood from his lips.


	19. CaBOOM! x100

100 reviews holy magolly! I decided to write this little snippet for you guys because of how thankful I am for all your love and support! Sorry that it's really short but I put this in just to shake things up a bit I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (from australia)

-coraline

"It's gone quiet, do think he's gone?" Dallas asked with his ear pressed to the door.

"I think he has" I answered while I looked through the key hole in the door.

"Can you see your girl?"

"No I can't but I think she still might be in there" I told him.

If lily was still in there she was most likely unconscious on the ground bleeding out and every minuet that passed made me want to scream her name to get a response.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore "I'm going in!"

Dallas didn't even have the time to open his mouth to stop me before I had the door open and had stepped into the quiet dining room.

I scanned the room and found it empty.

"She's not here man" Dallas said obviously

I turned to leave when my eye caught sight of a hand poking out from behind a chair on the ground.

Bolting over to lily I dropped to my knees beside her and pulled her to me and into my lap.

She was conscious but her eyes were shut, she relaxed into my arms as I held her close.

"I can't stand what he does to you" I whispered into her beautiful soft hair.

"Let's get her back to the room" Dallas said resting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and picked up lily carrying her in my arms.

She was beginning to fade out and loose grip on my shirt that she had begun to cling to.

Once inside her room I laid her on the bed and pulled the cover up over her then sat down beside her and began to wipe away the dry blood from her neck.

"You can go Dallas, I got this" I told him not looking up from lily.

"Okay, come get me if you need me" he said then left the room.

After fixing her wounds and making sure she was sound asleep I left the room and went back to my room.

I paced back and forth thinking.

Why would my brother pretend to be me and kiss her? I haven't seen my brother since I was a kid, since before all this started.

Just then Dallas walked in and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"So me being nosy I listened to the conversation you two had before but don't worry I left before it got all mushy. I can't believe your brother was here, and these people have an escape plan all laid out for this one girl. I wonder why?" Dallas spoke

"Ugh, why do you always have to listen to my conversations" I snapped at Dallas

"Because nothing happens around here" he smirked

"So why do you think they are planning all this for just one girl?" he asked

"I wish I knew" I sighed.

I sat down on the couch in my room and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Another thing, she told you her secret. Why haven't you told her yours?" he asked carefully.

Something inside me snapped and I leaped to my feet and glared at Dallas.

"You tell her and I'll kill you!" I roared.

"Relax, I won't. But you need to" Dallas said calmly and completely unfazed by my outburst.

"I can't tell her! Do you have any idea how much trouble I got into for telling you?!" I growled

"Yes, you remind me like everyday" he said rolling his eyes

We were silent for a few minutes.

"But don't you think she deserves to know?" Dallas asked softly

"Of course she does. But I just can't" I said defeated.


End file.
